


The Raven Rival

by Riverlander1790



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lots of Other Characters - Freeform, Next Generation, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverlander1790/pseuds/Riverlander1790
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara Gernet had expected a normal, quiet life after Hogwarts, or as normal as an Auror's life would be. Instead she is dragged into a time-travelling adventure - her destiny - with the boy she calls a rival, all to save three dead heroes. Her adventure will reshape her family, her life and her heart forever.</p><p>re-posting of my story from my FF.net account. Undergoing editing and hopefully more chapters in the future!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling!
> 
> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of the author. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_In the midst of peace the Dark Lord shall return_

_From the past his loyal followers will go_

_For peace to return three rescuers are needed_

_A mother, a father and most faithful a friend_

_Taken before their time_

_Twice back two rivals must go to save them;_

_A son of the three and his raven rival_

_To pay the sacred exchange of time_

**_London, England, 2019..._ **

Cara stared at Professor Longbottom in confusion. "Professor, I don't understand."

He smiled down at her, tall as most were around Cara. "I'm not your professor anymore Miss Gernet, but Professor McGonagall would like to see you."

"I understand that," Cara said, "What I don't understand is why?"

Cara had  _never_  been called in to see the Headmistress. In Hogwarts, Cara was the person that blended in. Not popular, but not unpopular. Not beautiful, but not ugly. Not a genius, but not an idiot.

She was an average Jane.

No one usually took much notice of her, and it was something that Cara preferred, especially after some  _embarrassing_  events in her Hogwarts career. She didn't bother anyone and no one bothered her. Some could call Cara unsocial, but it stopped being annoying when you weren't around people enough to hear the label.

_Anyway_ , Cara thought,  _if I had never been asked to see the Headmistress when I was still in school, why would I four years later as an Auror?_

"I'm sure you'll find out why soon enough." Professor Longbottom said. Cara easily saw through the fake smile on his face. Just because she didn't hang out with a lot of people, didn't mean she was oblivious to their cues. "So, are you coming? We wouldn't want to keep her waiting."

"Right... right..." Cara said, putting down the papers in her hand and leaving a note for her unit chief to know where she was. Joining Professor Longbottom by the fireplace, he threw in a handful of Floo powder and they both stepped in.

"McGonagall's Office!"

After a quick – but as usual unpleasant – trip by the Floo network, Cara was thrown from the fireplace and landed in a heap on the floor of Professor McGonagall's office. She heard some sniggering and looked up to see a face she had been hoping she wouldn't.

"What are you laughing at, Lupin?"

"Still not quite got your landings I see, Gernet."

She stood up and dusted herself off and plucking some stray debris from her raven hair, before glaring at the boy beside her. His hair was still its trademark turquoise, and a smirk sat on his face as he looked down at her. "Have you? Or have you finally grown out of your clumsiness."

He started to glare at Cara too, hair growing redder with his anger or embarrassment. He opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by a sharp voice with a Scottish burr. "Will you two pipe down? Goodness, it's as if neither of you has grown up from your days in Hogwarts."

Cara bit her lip, embarrassed, and turned to face the stern-faced McGonagall. "Sorry Professor."

"Hmm." McGonagall said, looking down at us through her glasses.  _How is it I'm standing while she's sitting, and I still feel smaller than her?_  "We will begin shortly once a few more people arrive."

Cara nodded to her, turning to look around the office.

On the walls were many portraits of sleeping past Heads of Hogwarts, and many other small knick-knacks covered almost every surface of the room. It wasn't the type of office she had pictured McGonagall having, messier, but it had a charm about it that Cara found soothing. There were a few clear touches of McGonagall's use of the room though, the most obvious being a tartan patterned tin of biscuits sat on her desk.

The fireplace flared up, and Cara turned to see several people step out one after another, eyes widening in surprise at who she was seeing.

First came the world famous Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and Cara's  _boss_ , and his wife the former Holyhead Harpie Quidditch player Ginny. Then came his right hand man Ron Weasley, recognisable by his flaming red hair, and his wife Hermione, a big name in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Basically, a stream of  _very famous_  people came out of the fireplace kept coming, until Cara was surprised so many could still  _fit_  in one office.

"Teddy!" Ginny said with a smile, pulling him into what looked like a very tight hug, "How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while. Been very busy with Auror work?"

Lupin smiled at her, nodding his head. "Sorry Ginny, I'll try and come over soon," he said, making Ginny smile up at him, before Harry pulled him into another hug.

"Is everybody here? Yes? Very well, let's begin then." McGonagall said, standing up behind her desk and staring down on the  _crowd_  before her. "I have called you all here because I have received some very disturbing news." She held the gazes of everyone in the room before continuing. "We have news that a group of Voldemort supporters still on the run have banded together, and they have come up with a plot to bring back the Dark Lord."

Voices broke out, but Cara could only stand in shock at what she had heard.  _Voldemort back?! No! We cannot let that happen._   _How? Who's doing this-_

"Quiet!" McGonagall cried, commanding the attention of the whole room instantly. "We have checked our sources, and it is a very real and possible threat."

"Minerva, what exactly are this group planning on doing?" a deep voice cried out. Cara turned and saw it was the Minister himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt, talking.

McGonagall sighed, "They plan on returning to the past and bringing Voldemort to the present."

"Is that even possible?"

"We believe so. If this happens, we could be looking at another war."

Chaos ensued as everyone panicked. Those who had lived through the first and second wars against Voldemort and the Deatheaters had horror and sadness on their faces, afraid of living through such terrible times again. And those who had yet to experience such a war, the 'next generation', could feel that same terror at the potential end to their time of peace. Cara turned and saw that even Lupin's face, usually care-free, was now deathly serious.

"Quiet, please!"

Hermione, voice of reason, stepped forward. "Professor, what are we going to do?"

McGonagall nodded her head and began to speak. "First, as of today, the Order of the Phoenix is reinstated."  _The Order of the Phoenix?_  Cara had heard of its activities during both wars as a secret group fighting against the Voldemort and the Deatheaters under the 'command' of the famous Dumbledore. "And secondly... Professor Dumbledore had, before his passing, prepared some things for us. He left me a transcript of a prophecy, apparently made before the defeat of Voldemort."

"What does the prophecy say?"

McGonagall adjusted her square-shaped glasses higher on her nose, before picking up a sheet of parchment from the desk.

" _In the midst of peace the Dark Lord shall return_

_From the past his loyal followers will go_

_For peace to return three rescuers are needed_

_A mother, a father and most faithful a friend_

_Taken before their time_

_Twice back two rivals must go to save them;_

_A son of the three and his raven rival_

_To pay the sacred exchange of time."_

Silence was met by the prophecy, because honestly what can you say? It sounded really bad. Hermione once again took the initiative, "Professor, does this mean-"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, apparently we are also going to be sending people back in time, two people. And only to  _save_  three others,  _not_  to bring them forward apparently. I think the three mentioned to be saved are Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, and Sirius Black; ' _A mother, a father and most faithful a friend_ '. The question now remains as to who will be going back." McGonagall said again. "I believe Mr. Lupin is without doubt one of the two mentioned that will be going back, ' _A son of the three'_."

"Professor, are you sure it isn't me?" Cara heard Harry ask. "No offence Teddy, but Professor are you sure it isn't  _my_ parents that are the ones to be saved? I have already defeated Voldemort once-"

"Do you have – what we think the prophecy speaks of – a rival in Ravenclaw Mr. Potter?" she asked.

Her eyebrows were raised and lips pursed in a look Cara had come to associate when she was being challenged by a student. Apparently that look still occurred even after you left Hogwarts. At Harry's sheepish look, McGonagall nodded her head.

"So I thought. I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but if we were to save your parents, Voldemort would have never been defeated in the first place, because you would not have had the necessary power to do so."

"So... who's going to go with me then?" Lupin asked. McGonagall remained silent, just moving her eyes from him. Lupin followed her gaze, and Cara soon found herself staring straight into his incredulous grey eyes. " _Her?!_ "

Cara frowned at him, "Excuse me?!"

"You're excused." He said, turning back to McGonagall. "There has to be someone more capable."

_No way did he just say that!_ "I am an Auror too,  _Lupin_ , I am perfectly capable of going on any mission  _you_  are."

He turned back to face Cara, stepping towards her until we were almost nose to nose - the height difference made it difficult for them to  _actually_ be nose to nose. "Only members of the Order of the Phoenix should be present."

She glared at him, "First, you are not my superior so you cannot just tell me to  _leave_. And second, you aren't a member of the Order any more than I am. What makes you think  _you_  can stay here too?"

"My parents were members, so by proxy I am a member."

"Ditto."

Lupin looked genuinely surprised. "Your parents were members?"

"Yes!"

"As interesting as this is to watch, I believe we are facing much larger problems." McGonagall said. They turned back to her. "However much you may not like it Mr. Lupin, I believe that Miss Gernet is in fact the raven i.e. Ravenclaw rival spoken of in the prophecy. I suggest you two learn to get along while we figure out a way to send you back in time with no Time-Turner."

* * *

It was a chilly night, especially beside the water of the Black Lake. But it was calming Cara being here.

Everyone else at the meeting this afternoon had left, but she had headed out here. This had been one of her favourite place when she was in Hogwarts. Sure you got a little cold and your butt got a little wet on the dewy grass, but Cara liked the solitude, so the walk was quite worthwhile to her, and if she  _did_  get lonely there was always the Giant Squid to talk to.

Besides, Cara had come out here to think, not to socialise.

She was now a new member of the Order of the Phoenix.

She had been selected for a mission where she would go back in time to save three  _really_  important people.

And if Cara failed my mission, it could be the end of the good free Wizarding World.

_No pressure there_.

Oh! And to top it all off, she'd be going on this mission with a boy she couldn't stand, the one, the only,  _Teddy R Lupin_. The only plus side to this Cara could see, was that because her boss - Harry Potter - knew exactly why she was going to be on an extended 'sick leave', so Cara wouldn't get into too much trouble if she was off longer than expected.

"Cara?"

She looked behind her and smiled when she spotted who was walking towards her. It wasn't hard to miss him. "Hey Hagrid, how've you been?"

"Alright." He dropped to sit beside her with a huff, before smiling down at her. "Sorry I haven't replied to yer owls recently. I've been a little busy. Order stuff,  _top secret!_ "

"I understand."

Cara remembered that hours spent out by the Lake weren't  _always_ spent by herself. Hagrid was her friend, having stumbled across her one day in second year when she was sat here all upset. They had been enjoying tea and enduring rock cakes together ever since.

"So... big mission fer you, hey?"

Cara nodded her head, "I suppose, but I can do it. I won't fail. Can't."

Hagrid chuckled, "Sometimes I wonder why you weren' put into Gryffindor."

"Maybe because I was 'destined' to be the ' _raven rival',_ " she said, sarcasm dripping from her every word. "At least there'll be a functioning brain between the two of us."

"Teddy's not bad. Never understood why ya didn't like each other..." Hagrid said. "Anyway, I came here to give you somethin'. It's 'ere somewhere."

He started patting the millions of pockets on his coat, a frown on his face when he was still unsuccessful in his search. Eventually he seemed to remember something and reached around his neck, removing a necklace of sorts and handing it to Cara.

It was a simple strip of leather, from which a small silver ring hung, a roughly cut dark gemstone embedded into it. It was quite plain in design, but the gem was extraordinary, appearing completely black, but reflecting the colours of the rainbow when Cara moved it in the moonlight.

"It's lovely, Hagrid."

"S'one of the few things my Dad gave me, bless him."

Cara stared in shock at Hagrid. "Hagrid, I can't take this, it's too important to you!"

"I know, that's the point, see?" he said. "Whatever time you're in, if you need help, you come find me or Dumbledore and show that t' us. We'll believe you, and we'll help, whatever you need. See? Useful, innit? And then, when you come back – safe, sound and  _alive_ mind you – you can give it back."

Cara put the necklace on, before leaning over and wrapping her arms as far as they would go around Hagrid, hugging him as tight as she could. "I'll take good care of it for you."

"Take good care of yerself. Teddy too."

"I will, I promise...  _even_  for Lupin."

"Good. Now, how's about warming up with a nice cuppa tea? We could even add a splash o' brandy."

"That sounds great Hagrid."

_I'm going to need a strong drink after today._

* * *

**_Edited 14/12/15_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a gloomy looking place 12 Grimmauld Place.

It was a gloomy looking place 12 Grimmauld Place.

The day after the meeting and Cara's unofficial initiation into the Order, she had been brought to the Headquarters for her 'mission-briefing'. While other members of the Order were using any and all resources to find out how exactly Lupin and Cara were going to be sent back in time, the pair were told the general plan.

They were planning to go to two windows of time, before the expected deaths of those they were rescuing. Better early than late, right? What they actually did to save them was still a little... iffy. Until then, Lupin and Cara were being taught in as much detail as possible what exactly happened at the time.

It was like History in school again, being taught about the lives of people who from long ago. It was a lot more interesting though, and personal, albeit sad with their deaths. When they were on a break for lunch, Mrs. Weasley started cooking up a storm for everyone in the kitchen. Cara decided to go look around.

There were plenty of rooms to explore.

Since it was only the first day here, she limited herself to the ground floor.

There was a ballroom of sorts, the kitchen, the dining room, a living room and several studies. But what was most interesting was one room, which – other than having a rug just outside the door which Cara just had to trip on – was completely enshrouded in tapestries. And displayed on the tapestries was the family tree of the infamous House of Black.

She passed many unfamiliar names from centuries ago, but slowed down when she started to recognise the names. Bellatrix Black. Narcissa Black. Sirius Black. Andromeda Black-

"So you found my grandma." Cara spun round to find Lupin, a sombre look on his face as he looked around the room also. His hair was a deep blue now, flopping about his forehead. "I'm not fond of tapestries myself..."

"Your family-"

"They're not on here... Why would they be? They were 'Muggle-lovers'." He said, a sarcastic smirk on his face.

Idiot. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I know, it's fine. I wouldn't have been too pleased if they had appeared here untouched." Cara bit her lip, embarrassed. Always making a fool of yourself. Whether it was what she did or said, it just gave him more fuel to tease her with. Lupin leant against a wall, sliding down until he was sat on the bare floor. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Now Cara was really curious. "What about?"

Lupin looked up at her, smiling as he patted the space next to him on the floor. Cautiously taking a seat beside him, Cara waited for an answer.

"Well, I was thinking, since we're probably going to have to work together a lot, how about a truce? You'll know that I'll have your back, and I'll know you have mine. I figure a team works better when we aren't constantly fighting." Holding out a hand to her, Lupin smiled, his hair returning to its regular turquoise. "What do you say, truce?"

Taking his hand in her own, Cara shook on the deal. "Okay, but I can't promise we won't fight ever."

"Fair enough!" Lupin said with a small laugh, releasing her hand from his larger one. A serious expression then fell across his face again, and he ran a hand through his hair, much in the same way Cara had seen Harry do a lot. "So, this is really happening."

"What, that we're being civil to one another? Or that the future of the Wizarding World may rest on our shoulders?"

That got a small chuckle out of him at least. "Both."

"Hmm, me too I guess. We better not mess up."

Lupin nodded his head, small smile still in place.

Although Cara had literally only just agreed to a truce with Lupin, it made her more at ease when he was being his happier, normal self, rather than sad and serious. It gave a touch of normalcy to the whole situation. The two of them sat in a fairly comfortable silence for a while longer, before the distant sounds of Mrs. Weasley calling them for lunch were heard, and they both got to our feet. Cara led them from the room, careful not to trip on the rug again.

"Watch out for the-"

"Crap!" Lupin tripped over the rug just as Cara had started to speak, falling into her and dragging Cara down with him.

They landed in a heap on the ground, groaning in pain. When Cara lifted her head and looked over to Lupin, rubbing his head from the pain with the funniest expression on his face, she couldn't help but burst out laughing. Cara must have looked just as funny, because soon Lupin's deeper chuckle was joining her own.

When they eventually calmed down, Lupin lifted his head again to ask, "What were you going to say?"

"Look out for the rug, you idiot!" Cara said, shoving him off her.

"Oops?" They started laughing again, until a shadow fell over them. Cara saw Lupin waving stupidly at whoever was behind her. "Hi, Ginny."

"Mum's calling for lunch. I suggest that if you want any of it, you hurry up, before Ron gets to it." Ginny said, turning around and heading back to the kitchens.

Cara wasn't entirely sure, but she thought she had seen Ginny cast a small glare back at her just before leaving.

Before she could think too heavily on the matter, her stomach made it known then just how hungry she actually was, and she gratefully accepted the hand Lupin held out for her. With one swift tug from him, Cara was on her feet and dusting herself off again. "Would Mr. Weasley really eat everything?"

"If you're talking about Uncle Ron, then I'd be surprised if he hasn't already eaten all there is to eat."

Cara snorted, hurrying after Teddy and trying to keep up with his long strides. At the magically enlarged dining table were sat many Order members, and Cara managed to nab a seat near the end, startled when Lupin chose to sit on her other side. He noticed her surprise.

"Do you mind me sitting here?"

"No, it's fine. Still getting used to this being friends thing. Sorry."

He just smiled at her. "Don't worry, I expect it'll take a while for all of us to get used to us being friends now." Cara smiled back, enjoying the peaceful moment between the two of them, before yet again, the moment was interrupted.

"So," Ginny said from her seat directly in front of Cara. "You went to Hogwarts with Teddy?"

Harry frowned slightly at his wife beside him, "Ginny-"

"What? I'm allowed to ask a few questions, aren't I?"

She had directed the last question to Cara, and Cara wasn't naive enough to think that this question was as literal as it appeared to be.

The table wasn't silent, but a certain blanket of quietness had fallen over Cara's end. Everyone wanted to know more about this 'stranger' Cara, but no one – except Ginny it seemed – had the courage to outright interrogate her.

"It's fine Mr. Potter, I don't mind."

"See?" Ginny said with a smug smile to her husband, before returning her gaze to Cara, her usually soft brown eyes now sharp and inquisitive, staring straight into Cara's blue eyes. "So, you two were in school together?"

"Yep."

"I hadn't heard Teddy mention you at home when he wrote or visited us."

Cara thought about telling Ginny the truth, how she and Teddy were actual serious rivals in Hogwarts, academically and socially. Lupin had the natural ability to piss off Cara, which set off arguments, and led to many silent wars in and out of the classroom. They were often unwilling detention buddies as a result. Cara doubted she was the only one with an angelic cover about her time in school, and she wouldn't blow Lupin's cover if he didn't blow hers.

"I don't think we had much to say about each other. We weren't exactly close."

A thin eyebrow lifted as Ginny watched Cara, no longer interested in her lunch it seemed. "Hmm, I see... and you're an Auror too?"

"Yes, fully qualified nineteen months now."

"What made you decide to become and Auror?"

"My Mum, she was an Auror."

"And your Dad?"

"An Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries."

"Really..." Harry cleared his throat again, but Ginny ignored him, leaning forward now on the table. "Didn't you say before that they were Order members too? What were their names, maybe one of us know them."

"I don't think you'd know them-"

"Were they in the Battle of Hogwarts?"

"No."

"Ginny-" Hermione this time tried to get Ginny to stop, but it seemed impossible. Ginny was on a roll.

"Why weren't they there? Were they at home, safe and sound, taking care of you?"

Cara had long since abandoned her food, hunger forgotten too.

She looked directly at Ginny as she answered the question. "My parents weren't at the Battle of Hogwarts, because they were dead, Mrs. Potter." Cara pushed her chair away from the table and stood up, avoiding what she suspected were a whole table of pitiful looks from the now silent company. "If you'll excuse me."

"Wait-" Lupin said, as Cara started to leave the room.

"I have some things I need to sort out at home, before this whole mission, whenever it is."

Lupin started to stand from the table too. "I'll come with you."

"It's fine-"

"It'll be safer. In case there do happen to be any attacks from Voldemort supporters."

Looking up at Lupin, Cara saw a face she had seen many times when she had had arguments with Lupin. It was his stubborn face. Few things would make him back down now once he had that expression on his face.

Too tired to argue, but still too proud to give in, Cara shook her head. "I don't need a bodyguard, Lupin. Thank you for the lunch, Mrs. Weasley."

"My- my pleasure dear."

* * *

_**Five days later...** _

As she had nothing else to do while she waited, Cara had returned to her work duties in the Ministry. There wasn't much to do right now, mostly paperwork, which she hated. Most unfortunately for her she felt though, was the fact that she was now stuck with the colleagues in her group that didn't do much work, but did a lot of gossiping. This was what apparently happened when there weren't rampaging Deatheaters loose around the country.

Not that Cara wanted that either.

It would probably be equally annoying for her anyway.

"Hey, Gernet."

Shocked out of a momentary daydream, Cara looked up from her desk and found the smirking face of Lupin looking down at her as he casually leant against the doorframe to the office.

Cara bit back a groan in annoyance. Not only was he famous because of his family, but he was undeniably handsome. And in his quest to grab Cara's attention, he had also garnered the attention of every other woman in the office. Every man too. People who knew he'd never come to speak to Cara before. Damn, the talk after this...

"Lupin?"

"So cold! I thought we were friends now."

"What do you want?"

He languidly walked toward Cara, evidently aware and enjoying the attention from their colleagues. "Harry sent me, he wants to see you."

Instantly alert, Cara nodded to Lupin, and began putting her papers in order. "I'll be there as soon as I can." Receiving a nod, Cara turned and stuffed her things into a drawer, before turning back to grab her bag, only to see Lupin still standing in front of her, smirk still stuck on his face. "What are you still doing here?"

"I thought I'd be a gentleman and escort the young lady up to the big boss man."

Cara scoffed, before waving him off with a hand. "Go, I'm a big girl, I'm sure I'll manage to find Mr. Potter by myself."

He shrugged, "Suit yourself then."

Cara let out a relieved sigh when he left, standing to grab her coat only to see about a dozen faces now peering at her with curiosity and jealousy painted plainly on their faces. Damn. "Erm, can I help you?"

The silence was broken by the nasally voice belonging to one Líadan McLaggen. "What was Teddy Lupin talking to you about?"

Cara wasn't surprised, it wasn't exactly a secret that McLaggen harboured an apparently one-sided but deep love for Lupin since her first laying eyes on his bright hair age eleven. No wonder she was questioning Cara talking to him, having known and witnessed the rivalry between the two in school. "It's nothing, McLaggen."

"It's not 'nothing', Gernet. What did he want with you?"

"He didn't want anything with me."

"What did he say to you? Did he mention me?"

"I really have to be going."

"Gernet-"

"Now if you'll be excusing me I have to be somewhere."

Cara said, dodging around McLaggen and heading out of the office and to the elevator. She spotted Lupin holding the elevator for her though, and glared at him as she joined him.

"You know, it's going to be really hard to keep to this truce with you pissing me off all the time like this."

He just shrugged at her as the elevator started to move. Soon enough they found themselves on the correct floor of the Ministry and walking towards the black lacquer door of the Head Auror, aka Harry Potter.

After knocking on the door and receiving no response – and no help from a smirking Lupin – Cara went ahead and opened the door.

"Mr. Potter-" she had barely caught a glimpse of an empty office before Lupin had wrapped a hand around her wrist and she felt a familiar tugging at her navel. "Lupin!"

"Surprise!"

"You are dead. So dead."

* * *

_**Edited 14/12/15** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lupin managed to land on his feet, dropping Cara in a heap on the floor beside him.

They landed in the living room of a familiar old, decrepit house - also know to be the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

Lupin managed to land on his feet, dropping Cara in a heap on the floor beside him. "Thanks a heap!"

"No problem."

"Children..."

Cara and Lupin turned to glare at Ron, making him back up and subtly hide behind his wife. Also present were Harry, Ginny, Professor McGonagall and Andromeda Tonks. Something big is happening.

"I assume there was a reason I was kidnapped?" Cara said.

"Ah, Gernet, you know if you assume, you make an ass out of-"

"I dare you to see what happens to you Lupin if you finish that sentence," Cara said, not even sparing a glance at the grinning boy beside her. Instead she focused on Harry and Professor McGonagall for answers. "Mr. Potter? Professor?"

Professor McGonagall spoke, "Ms Gernet, Mr. Lupin, we believe we have found a way to send you back."

Cara blinked. "That was fast. I thought it would take a lot longer."

"Yes well, due to the circumstances, we all worked to our hardest and fastest."

Lupin smiled, "So, when do we leave."

"As soon as possible, Mr. Lupin." McGonagall said with a stern look on her face, "I hope you are taking this as seriously as you should be." Cara looked with amusement as Lupin's face took on a rarely seen sheepish look, and he smiled nervously at McGonagall. Once a student, always a student to that teacher, no matter how many years went by. "Do you have everything packed already?"

Cara nodded, pulling out three miniaturised suitcases from her pocket. "I've been ready ever since you first told me."

McGonagall actually gave her a tight smile, "Organised as always Ms Gernet, well done. And you Mr. Lupin?"

"I have my moments too, Professor," he said, pulling out a miniature trunk from his pocket also, before smirking again at Cara. "How is it, even with tiny luggage, you girls still have to pack more than us guys?"

Cara shoved him with her shoulder, but couldn't help smiling as well.

"Well then, all that's left are the goodbyes."

Lupni grinned, knowing that the most important people he needed to say goodbye to were already in this very room, except for the children in Hogwarts still.

He stepped forward to Ron and Hermione, receiving tight hugs from them both and a kiss on the forehead from a teary Hermione.

Next, Lupin stepped forward to Harry and Ginny, his almost-parents. Harry wrapped him in a tight hug, whispering words of encouragement only meant for Lupin's ears. Then Ginny almost hugged the life out of Lupin, blubbering her goodbyes into his shoulder while simultaneously warning him to be careful.

Then at last, Lupin knelt before his seated grandmother, the one who had raised him. Andromeda raised a hand to pat Lupin on the cheek fondly, tears in her eyes, but a proud smile on her face. "You be careful Teddy, are you listening to me? You're all I've got, and I don't want to lose you too."

Lupin leant forward and kissed his grandmother on both cheeks, smiling gently to her. "I'll be careful, Grammy."

"I have faith in you, Teddy. Your parents helped defeat Voldemort, it's in your blood to do the same."

He smiled brighter now at the mention of his parents. "You know I'll give it my best."

"Mm-hmm..." Andromeda said, patting him on the head as she had often done when he was a little boy, before a more serious look took over her face. "And you be nice to that girl, you hear me, Teddy?"

"Grammy-" Lupin groaned, flushing slightly when he heard Cara's muffled sniggering behind him.

"You two are going to depend on each other. I want to know you aren't going to kill each other in the process."

"... Yes Grammy, I'll be nice. I promise."

"Good boy." Lupin kissed her cheeks again, before moving to stand with McGonagall. All eyes then turned to Cara.

"Shouldn't you be going to your friends and family, Ms Gernet?" McGonagall asked.

Cara smiled, "There isn't really anyone."

"Your aunt?"

Cara flinched, looking down to her feet. "No... I don't think it's necessary to tell her."

"Come on Gernet, surely she'll notice you disappearing for an unknown length of time," Lupin said.

Cara shook her head. "Auntie Lissa hasn't been the same since Mum and Dad died. Finds things more difficult to do, even talking, getting forgetful about things.  I'm just the nice lady that comes and does magic tricks for her every couple of days. She won't notice if I disappeared for a while. So... let's hop to it then!"

Stunned silence met her, before McGonagall shook herself and cleared her throat before speaking.

"Mrs. Weasley, if you will please hand me the bracelets?" Hermione dug into her purse, dropping two simple silver bracelets into McGonagall's hand. McGonagall looked at Cara and Lupin, the atmosphere in the room solemn now. "The Minister found that Unspeakables working in the Time Chamber managed to develop a spell similar to the Portus spell, except that it transports an object through time."

"Wait, did you say it transports objects?" Cara interrupted. "Please tell me they've successfully tested the spell on living things too."

"They've tested it on live animals."

"Tested it successfully?"

"..."

Cara felt a shiver of fear run through her, imagining the possibilities of what could happen to them if the spell didn't work out properly. "You have to be joking-"

"Ms Gernet, I fully believe this will work. Much better than a Time-Turner, as you can come forward in time back to the present when you finish your work."

"But it hasn't been tested properly-"

"Hey, Gernet," Lupin turned the panicking Cara gently to face him, hands resting on her shoulders in a reassuring manner. "Everything will be alright. It's already been prophesised that this will work, we will go back in time, we will save my parents and Sirius, and we will defeat Voldemort."

"But the spell-"

"I know you're the Ravenclaw, all logical and reasonable. But sometimes you just have to take a chance and risk everything like a Gryffindor. Don't we Aurors do that every day already?" Cara looked up at Lupin, nodding her head a little. "If it all works out, when we finish it will be like only a second has passed by, and none of us will ever have to worry about Voldemort again. Sound good?"

Cara nodded.

"Then, are you still in?"

Cara took another moment before nodding again, determination clear in her eyes now.

"Yeah, let's get the little bastard."

"Ahem."

"Sorry, Professor."

Lupin grinned, turning back to McGonagall with a grin on his face, one arm slung around Cara's shoulders. "Spell us up Professor, we're ready."

McGonagall rolled her eyes at him, but strapped the bracelets on both of their left wrists.

"The silver in the bracelets will amplify the power of the spell. To use the spell you need to say Tempus Temporis Portus and tap your bracelet. As you say this, picture the time in your head clearly, and you should... will... find yourself in this room but at that time. Good luck, and don't do anything stupid - Voldemort's followers may target you on your mission." McGonagall handed a copy of the prophecy to Teddy, which he stuffed into his coat pocket. "Take this with you, you may need it, and try not to reveal too much about the future unless absolutely necessary."

Lupin and Cara nodded as they took out their wands and muttered the incantation, their bracelets beginning to glow and vibrate with power instantly. Cara impulsively grabbed for Lupin's hand, silencing him with a glare as he smirked down at her, again.

"Shut up, I'm only holding your hand so we don't end up separated in time."

"I knew you liked me really."

"Lupin!"

McGonagall shook her head at the pair, arguing to the very end. She and the others in the room watched as Lupin and Cara seemed to shimmer in the air for a second, before vanishing completely.

_Dear Merlin I hope they don't kill each other. Dumbledore had better have known what he was doing._

* * *

_**August, 1995** _

"-Something he didn't have last time."

"Like a weapon?"

"Sirius-"

CRASH!

At the sudden sound, everyone had their wands out and ready as they cautiously exited the kitchen and headed towards where the sound had come from.

Voices could be heard from the living room, and silently Sirius and Remus approached first, Mad-Eye and Tonks right behind them, as Mrs. Weasley attempted to keep the children further behind. With a nod between the two Marauders, Remus quickly opened the door and the Order members streamed in, wands at the ready to attack anyone who posed a threat.

It seemed they hadn't been noticed though, because the turquoise haired boy and the dark haired girl, lying in a tangle on the ground were still arguing, to their astonishment.

"Get the hell off me, you lump!"

"Hey! I resent that! You aren't as light as a feather yourself and you're half on top of me too!"

"This is your fault."

"How is it my fault, Gernet?!"

"It just is, Lupin!"

"Lupin?" The arguing pair seemed to notice suddenly their audience, and scrambled to get up. Remus frowned at them, pointing his wand directly at them as he spoke, "Why did you call him 'Lupin'?"

Lupin just stared at the man, tall with sandy brown hair and grey eyes. He kept looking at Remus, couldn't stop, noticing he had the same facial features as this man, his father. Lupin's eyes then turned to the pink-haired woman behind Remus, and he couldn't help the smile that blossomed over his face as he finally stared straight into the faces of the two people in the world he already loved.

Cara – seeing as Lupin wasn't doing anything productive other than staring at their audience – got up, holding her hands up in a placating manner as a frown formed on her face also. "Wait, this can't be right. What month is it?"

"... August."

Shock spread across Cara's face, before utter fury took over again as she turned on her heel to face Lupin. "You sent us back too far!"

That seemed to snap Lupin out of his daze, as he jumped to his feet suddenly. "Why me? Why do you always blame me?"

"Because it's always usually your fault!" She whacked him in the arm, "What were you thinking you idiot?! We have a specific mission to complete, this isn't some pleasure trip you know."

"I know that, I just, my mind must have wondered last second."

"Fine, we'll just have to do the spell again, seeing as we know it works at least."

Cara stopped though when she felt a wand being held to her throat. Looking up she saw the weathered and scowling face of Mad-Eye, scrutinizing the two strangers with great suspicion.

"Neither of you will be doing any magic until we get some answers around here. Now hand over your wands. Black, contact Dumbledore, get him here."

Cara kept glaring at Lupin as they handed their wands over to the Order members, before being personally escorted back to the kitchen. Shoved into two chairs, ropes were suddenly tying them to their seats as they sat, surrounded by Order members, and all with their wands aimed directly at them.

Cara again found herself with Mad-Eye's wand pointed straight between her eyes. "How did you get in here, and what is your purpose in being here also?" Cara kept her mouth shut, more out of stubbornness at this rude old man than anything else. Mad-Eye frowned, pushing her cheek with his wand, "Don't make me hurt you girl."

Gritting her teeth at him, Cara spat out her reply. "You wouldn't believe us anyway if we told you. But if you let me see Dumbledore I could explain better-"

"Like we're stupid enough to let you see Dumbledore. You've probably come to kill the man!" Ron scoffed from behind the Order members, before being hushed by his mother.

"We haven't come to kill him," Lupin said.

Mad-Eye gave a short laugh, "You would say that though, wouldn't you?"

Cara growled at Mad-Eye, her eyes glaring straight at his. "Lupin, don't tell them anything until Dumbledore gets here."

"Who are you to boss me around?!"

"I'm older than you, hence boss here!"

"So? I'm higher ranked than you are."

Cara growled at the smug look on Lupin's face. "Auror-wise, not Order-wise, and that was only because of one measly point in the exam. I have no bloody idea how you passed Stealth with grace like yours."

Lupin opened his mouth, face and hair red with anger and looking ready to bite Cara's head off, but the fireplace in the kitchen suddenly flared up, and a tall old wizard, with a long white beard and half-moon glasses perched on the end of his nose, stepped forward. Cara and Lupin stared in awe at undoubtedly one of the most powerful wizard of all time.

"D-Dumbledore."

* * *

**_Edited 14/12/15_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Merlin, Cara thought, it's Dumbledore!

Dumbledore smiled down at Lupin and Cara, a twinkle in his eyes as he waved a hand and made the ropes binding them disappear. "I am Dumbledore, but I feel at a disadvantage, as I do not know who you are, or what it is you are doing here?"

 _Dear Merlin_ , Cara thought, _it's Dumbledore!_

Lupin was still awe-struck, so Cara – again – shook herself of her wonder and dug around in Lupin's pockets, retrieving the prophecy, handing it to Dumbledore. "I don't know whether or not you'll believe me sir, but you sort of sent us on a mission for the Order."

Dumbledore frowned, "I'm sure I would have remembered such a thing."

"Well, you haven't actually sent us yet," Lupin said clearing his throat.

"Lupin-"

"We're from the future."

"Lupin!"

Unsurprisingly several of the Order members in the room burst out laughing, muttering things like ' _bollocks_ ', ' _they're crazy_ ' or ' _how stupid do they think we are?_ ' It was really starting to annoy Cara.

Cara tugged around her neck and pulled out the necklace Hagrid had given her. _Merlin I hope this works_ , she thought, holding the necklace out for Dumbledore to see. "Hagrid gave me this to borrow, to prove we aren't lying to you, sir."

Dumbledore looked at the necklace in her hand, smiling a little with a nod.

"I believe you." That sure silenced the room. "But you have yet to answer my questions. Who are you, and what is your purpose in being here?"

"This is Caroline Gernet, and I'm Teddy Lupin," Lupin said, ignoring the shocked looks on the faces around him at the familiar surname. "We came back to save some people, but we sort of-"

"We're a bit further back then we intended to come. It was an experimental spell anyway, so I'm just glad to still be in one piece really."

Dumbledore nodded again, before speaking. "Can we help you?"

Cara shook her head, "It's not necessary, we'll just-"

"Maybe- can we stay here?"

Cara blinked for a second, before grabbing Lupin by the arm and smiling to Dumbledore. "Do you think we could have a few minutes in private sir?"

At a nod from the wizard, Cara dragged Lupin out into the hall with her and cast a privacy spell on the door just in time for her to explode.

"What the hell Lupin?! We have to do the spell again, properly this time. Mission, remember?"

"I just thought... maybe I could..."

He sighed, and Cara watched his hair turn a million different colours before settling on red as he stared almost angrily down at her.

"Why can't we stay? It wouldn't make a difference really would it, Gernet, when we complete the mission. Because we'd still be going to that time frame. Why can't we just stay here, now, and- and wait? Or are you too much a goody-two-shoes to even think of being a little spontaneous?"

Cara growled at Lupin. "I am not thick, so tell me the real reason or so help me I will hex you so bad you'll wish you were in Fifth Year again."

She smirked when she saw the momentary flicker of fear in Lupin's eyes, before he returned to his usual turquoise hair. "I just thought that, maybe we were meant to come here, now. Maybe we're being given an opportunity to help more with the Order, protecting Harry, or guarding the you-know-what, or-"

"Or maybe you want to spend more time with your parents?" At the guilty look that clouded Lupin's eyes, Cara knew she had hit the nail right on the head. "If you had wanted that, why didn't you just say so in the first place?"

"Erm, hello? Not born yet, hence they don't know they're parents yet. They'd probably freak. Also didn't think you'd agree with the idea."

Cara frowned at him, "You aren't going to tell them?"

"I don't know yet."

"... I know we don't like each other much, or get along, but if you want to talk-"

"Oh don't go all mushy on me Gernet, I don't know how to handle a sentimental you." He said, so Cara punched him not too softly on the arm. "So... are we staying?"

Lupin whooped at Cara's nod, turning to open the door to the kitchen again only to have several people sprawl at their feet, apparently eaves-dropping. Lupin burst out laughing as Cara smirked at the group, consisting mainly it seemed of redheads and one distinctly pink head. Cara reached down and helped Tonks to her feet, getting a grin as thanks. A grin Cara noticed to be very similar to one she had seen Lupin give.

"Thank. Caroline right?"

"I prefer Cara actually, awful name Caroline," Cara said.

Tonks nodded to her. "I understand. Are you any future relation to Sam Gernet?"

Cara blinked. "He's my father, how did you know?"

Tonks grinned, "Lucky guess, you don't look anything like him."

"I know, not exactly a tall blonde, am I?" Cara laughed. "I look more like my Mum."

"Who did Sam end up with? I left a couple of years before him."

Cara smiled nervously. "Erm, you probably don't remember her."

"No, tell me, I want to know. I didn't really hang out with your Dad, but he seemed nice."

"... Lena, my Mum's name was Lena. She was in his year in-"

"Gryffindor!" Tonks smiled again. "I remember her! Only 'cos she was a Potter though, it surprised me hearing that name at the sorting."

Cara tried to ignore the now very curious stares at her, turning to face Dumbledore again. "Yes, well, sir, was there anything we could help you or the Order with while we're here?"

Dumbledore smiled down at her. "How good of a duellist are the both of you?" he received two large grins in response.

* * *

"Argh, how much longer? I'm bloody freezing!"

"Quiet Lupin, you aren't the only one who's cold here," Cara snapped at Lupin beside her, teeth chattering.

Together they patrolled Hogwarts' ground boundaries, and although it should have been a nice warm late August night, the cloudless sky had sucked out all the heat of the day, leaving a freezing cold night to guard the empty school. It seemed to only grow colder as the night went on, even now when the sun was only just peeking over the top of the distant mountains. No warming charms, because of how sensitive the boundaries were to magic, and the pair wanted to go as undetected as possible.

Impatiently blowing hot air into his cupped hands, Lupin frowned in thought. "Why are we here anyway? Nobody's here to be protected."

"Maybe there's something important we're protecting instead."

Lupin smirked, "You don't believe that... I bet they're just testing us."

"Testing our skills, or whether they can trust us?"

"Both."

Cara sighed, nodding her head. She had thought the same thing, but really, they had nothing else to do.

"Well at least it should only be a few more minutes before Moody and Vance take over. Then we can warm up by the fire back in headquarters."

He had barely finished speaking when the sound of someone – or two people – Apparating was heard, and Cara and Lupin both turned to see Moody and Emmeline Vance stood just outside the boundaries. Lupin whooped in joy, jumping over the invisible boundary and immediately Apparating away, Cara following after him. Both found themselves in only a matter of seconds perched on the doorstep of 12 Grimmauld Place, opening the door and hurrying inside to the warmth.

Molly Weasley, still up despite the late hour, had mugs of steaming hot chocolate waiting for them by the fireplace in the living room, before wishing them a goodnight as she went to bed. Most people were in bed asleep, as the house was very quiet.

Cara sighed in contentment as she relaxed deeper into the sofa opposite Lupin's armchair, the hot chocolate in her stomach warming her up from the inside.

She didn't doubt that the hot chocolate offered by Molly had been a tasty cover for a suspicious Order member to check that Lupin and Cara weren't double agents and staying 'out' unusually late after their guard shift. She wasn't going to bring it up though, the hot chocolate was one of the few things Cara looked forward to after shifts.

With her eyes closed and her head laid back, Cara fiddled with Hagrid's ring around her neck, and was just starting to really relax when she felt a body slump next to hers. Opening one eye, she was surprised by who she saw.

"Sirius?"

He grinned down at her, "The one and only."

"Padfoot, you had better not be harassing the poor girl." Remus said from the doorway, instantly grabbing Lupin's attention.

Despite being here over a week, Lupin had yet to decide what to tell his parents, or even work up the courage to properly talk to them. Some Gryffindor, Cara thought to herself. Lupin couldn't stop the small smile on his face though when his father sat in the chair next to him.

Remus glanced at him curiously, but decided that there were many coincidences in life, and Lupin could be a more common surname than he thought. Surely no one would wish to be with him at least. Still, it felt nice to be bonded to this young man, even if only through name.

"I'm not harassing anyone, Moony," Sirius said with a wave of his hand, turning to look back at Cara. "I just wanted to talk, you don't mind right?"

Having been asked a lot of questions already from the young Weasley brood, Cara just nodded with a sigh. She hadn't really spoken to Sirius much, hadn't expected to either, but she got a good vibe from him.

"I was interested to know more about your Mum. A Potter, huh?"

"So it seems."

"Any relation to my old buddy James Potter?"

"Cousins."

Sirius frowned at her. "He never mentioned her to me."

"She would only have been a baby when you were in Hogwarts. I don't even know if they met."

"Hmm... think they would have liked each other?"

Cara simply shrugged. She didn't honestly know either James or her mother well enough to guess how they would have reacted to each other. She and Sirius sat chatting about nothing, and when Cara slid her gaze over quickly to Lupin, she had to smile when she saw him finally relaxing and having a normal conversation with Remus.

"So how long have you liked mini-Lupin?" Cara jumped in her seat, looking wide-eyed at Sirius. He chuckled, "That long, hey?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Deny it all you want, love," Sirius said, "But I spent years watching my best mate high on love with his Lily. I know the look on your face, no matter how hard you try to hide it."

"Love? I don't _like_ Teddy Lupin, so I most certainly do not _love_ him. Hah! _Love Lupin_ , that's a joke, that is."

"Really?" Sirius said, smirking at Cara. They engaged in a stare-down, a long one, in which Sirius – to Cara's dismay – won.

Cara glared at him, "... Shut up."

Sirius just smirked before nodding to her as he slung an arm around her shoulders. "I think this is the start to a beautiful friendship."

Cara just groaned, only imagining how this friendship would end up with me with grey hair and a high blood pressure from stress.

* * *

Days passed like this, and then the days turned into weeks, and the weeks into months.

Cara felt no progress had been made mission-wise, as Lupin and she had yet to be trusted by the Order members to actually assist in anything other than guarding an empty Hogwarts and helping to clear out Headquarters of pesky magical creatures. Cara was about as fed-up with tackling Boggarts by now. _I am an Auror, damnit, not a cleaner!_

Non-mission-wise however, quite a few things had happened.

Lupin still had yet to explain his parentage, but had at least made friends. Teddy and Remus growing steadily closer when the latter was actually around at Headquarters, Tonks there just as rarely. Their visits were steadily growing less and less often, leaving Cara to deal with a moping Lupin.

They too had become friends from all their time spent together, but their fights had yet to dwindle, especially as Lupin's moping grated on Cara's nerves. And through it all, Cara was beginning to understand the cabin-fever she suspected Sirius felt, from being unofficially restrained to Headquarters or the Hogwarts grounds. Cara supposed that she wasn't supposed to be here anyway, and the fewer people that saw her, the better.

It seemed too quiet. Then again it could have been due to the fact that Cara wasn't allowed to do anything.

_Still_... Cara thought it was all definitely too quiet.

Something was tickling the back of her head. She couldn't quite remember what it was, but she was sure it was important.

Huffing in frustration, Cara gave up her pursuit of the runaway idea and flopped back into the sofa beside Sirius, dropping her head on his shoulder. Despite all the teasing from Sirius about her feelings for a certain Lupin – and it wasn't Remus – Cara felt quite close to Sirius. Like he was an annoying uncle she couldn't help loving anyway. She liked listening to stories from Sirius, his story-telling truly captivating. He certainly didn't mind the company, hating to be alone after all his time in Azkaban.

Sirius abandoned the book he had been pretending to read and turned to look at her, "What's wrong love?"

"I have a feeling something bad is going to happen, and I know what it is, but I can't remember!" Cara groaned, burying her face into his shoulder. "We had loads of lessons to cram on the time period immediately before when we were to arrive, and only a brief overview of longer before. I hadn't expected to come this early into the year, so I didn't pay as much attention. But this feeling is so annoying I could kick myself!"

Sirius chuckled at Cara's put out face. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing the Order can't handle, and if it is really important I'm sure you'll remember whatever it is."

Cara nodded reluctantly, closing her eyes to think again.

"Anyway, Christmas in a week and the holidays in two days," Sirius said, a grin growing on his face, "I can't wait to see Harry again! I'm so bored here."

"Oh, I feel so appreciated now."

"You know I don't mean you, love," Sirius said with a chuckle. "I loooooove you."

"Bite me." Cara said. _Bite me... wait..._ she shot to her feet suddenly, eyes wide as she saw how dark it was getting. "Sirius, what's the date?"

"What?"

"This is important Sirius, the date!"

"The 18th."

"Shit!" Cara raced out of the room, bumping into Lupin as she ran down the corridor.

"Gernet, where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"It's tonight, Lupin!"

"What is?"

"Nagini! She'll be there tonight! I have to go and help-"

Lupin's eyes widened as he too remembered what was to occur tonight, before his eyebrows pulled down into a frown. "Are we supposed to interfere this early in-"

"We can't just sit here with what we know!"

"Alright, but you know the Order will never let us out by ourselves."

"Damnit Teddy, I don't care right now, I need to help-"

"I never said you couldn't go." Lupin grinned at her look of surprise. "Go, I'll cover you for as long as I can."

"You aren't coming?"

"How much more suspicious would it look if we both left?"

Cara nodded, before both turned to see Sirius with a puzzled look on his face. Before Sirius could get a word out, Lupin had flicked his wand and cast a _Petrificus Totalus_ on him.

"Sorry Sirius, I'm just glad there aren't many members here tonight." He turned back to face Cara. "Go already. I've got your back. You will be fine without me, right?"

Cara smirked slightly, "I'm an Auror too Lupin, I can handle anything you can."

Lupin nodded, a careful expression still on his face.

Hesitantly, he pulled Cara into a quick hug, before releasing her just as quickly.

"Try not to attract too much attention, and be careful. I don't want to find out you got eaten by a snake. Although you are snack-size I suppose."

Cara shoved him away from her slightly, flushing at his quiet chuckle. The sound of footsteps hurrying down the stairs alerted them to the fact they needed to hurry. Cara glanced at Lupin one last time, sending an apologetic look over at Sirius still frozen on the floor, before Apparating in a whirl of her cloaks.

Lupin turned to face the stairs, sighing to himself. "Good luck..."

* * *

_**Edited 14/12/15** _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara landed lightly on her feet in a dark room, wand out already and eyes scanning her surroundings.

Cara landed lightly on her feet in a dark room, wand out already and eyes scanning her surroundings.

She recognised the Hall of Prophecy.

She'd spent many days in the Department of Mysteries in the summers as a child, when her aunt Lissa brought her to her work. Cara was never privy to the exact experiments going on here, but she knew the general layout of the area, and what each room contained. She had been warned of the hazards by her aunt repeatedly before her aunt herself had forgotten the rules she had created for a younger Cara.

"Lumos!"

Keeping her wand light as low as possible, Cara moved through the cases of prophecies, hoping to find Mr. Weasley soon. He has to be here somewhere. Spotting a faint light glowing ahead, Cara hurried towards it, seeing the outline of Arthur. As she approached, she expected to see his wand pointed at her when Arthur heard her footsteps. Instead all she saw was his back to her. _What?-_

Arthur was suddenly thrown to the ground, and Cara's eyes widened at the sight of the giant snake rearing up to strike again. _Lupin wasn't off in saying that thing could eat me_.

Acting reflexively, Cara stepped between Arthur and Nagini and whipped her wand out at the snake.

"Expelliamus!" she cried, casting the huge snake back. Cara knew she'd only bought Arthur and herself a moment, but she had no intention of seriously injuring the snake, at least not right now. Harry's mind was in Nagini's, and she had no idea of the effects it could have on Harry if she harmed the snake too much. "Protego Maxima!" _That should buy a couple extra seconds_.

Bending down, Cara cast a quick Ferula on Arthur to bind his leg, partially slowing the bleeding, before moving to pull him to his feet.

"C-Caroline? Is that you?" Arthur asked, groaning in pain. "What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain later Mr. Weasley. Let's get you out of here first."

Arthur nodded his head, before his eyes widened at something over Cara's shoulder. "Caroline, watch out!"

She spun around to see the giant snake head barrelling towards her, jaw wide open and fangs bared.

Cara screamed another _Protego_ , but the snake still rammed into her, sending Arthur and her to the floor. Cara managed to keep a hold of her wand, but a tearing painful sensation in her left shoulder jarred her movements. Looking at said shoulder, Cara saw the snake staring straight back at her, its teeth clamped deep into her flesh.

Pointing her wand at the snake, Cara blasted the thing off her shoulder, screaming when the teeth tore through her flesh.

"It's- it's okay Harry. It's not your fault."

Harry wasn't really in control of Nagini, but she knew he'd feel guilty regardless. At least this way it might relieve some of the guilt. Not risking leaving the giant snake unscathed again, she started hexing it repeatedly, making it back-off and retreat, eventually slithering into the shadows and disappearing. _Merlin, I really hope that didn't hurt Harry_.

She turned back to Arthur, intending to help him to his feet, when a sharp wave of pain and dizziness made her collapse to the ground. _The venom_... Cara tried to push herself up, but could only sit while leaning shakily on her right arm. Blood and venom ran from her left shoulder, the sight of so much blood making her dizzier.

"M-Mr. Weasley, are y-you okay?"

Arthur nodded. "I could have been a lot worse off without you here. Are you okay?"

"J-Just a little... dizzy..."

"Caroline? Caroline!"

Arthur grabbed her quickly when she fell again, startling slightly at all the blood. He had little Healer knowledge, and with both their wands lost in the scuffle with Nagini, he was only able to press his hands on Cara's wound to try and stop the blood flow, although it seemed to do little to help.

"Stay awake, Caroline, just stay awake until help gets here. Okay?" Cara managed to nod her head, blinking tears from her eyes rapidly. "Someone will be here soon I'm sure."

The pain was growing, but she never liked showing pain. She honestly tried to stay awake as long as she could, but eventually the pain seemed to numb, and her vision grew dark. Both of those she knew were bad things. Her eyelids became heavier and more difficult to open, until eventually she let them close. The last thing she saw was a blur of turquoise.

"Cara!-"

* * *

Teddy hated St Mungo's. Maybe it was the smell, maybe it was the annoying nurses, or sad and anxious patients, maybe it was because he had to be here in his 'natural' form which he didn't particularly like, but maybe it was because a person he now considered his friend was lying unconscious in the bed in front of him and nobody seemed to know how to fix it.

_I told you to be careful_.

He was so angry, but also worried and near desperate right now. So desperate in fact that he had even allowed for the use of Muggle stitches to treat Gernet, seeing as they were the only things that seemed to work somewhat, at least until an antidote was found.

_She should be awake by now_.

Everyone else had returned to Headquarters, except for Teddy and Mrs. Weasley, both staying with Gernet and Mr. Weasley respectively. Tentatively taking her limp hand in his, Teddy sighed in relief, feeling the warmth begin to return to her. She had been so cold when they had arrived at the hospital.

"I should've gone with you... well, you aren't going to be leaving my sight for a while now, Gernet... Come on, you should be awake by now! Mr. Weasley woke up already."

Still nothing.

Gernet hadn't even moved. Sighing in frustration and exhaustion - he had been awake for days just waiting for her to wake up – Teddy leant back in his uncomfortable chair, Gernet's hand still firmly in his and closed his eyes, just for a little while at least.

A hand on his shoulder made him open his eyes though, and he looked up to see Mrs. Weasley smiling gently down at him. "Come on dear, let's go to Headquarters and get some decent food into you."

"But-"

"Caroline will be fine here. And you need to rest too. Arthur is just across the ward from her, he'll keep an eye on her for you."

Nodding in defeat, Teddy stood up from his chair and gently placed Gernet's hand back onto the bed. Feeling the stiffness in his limbs, he twisted right and left, cracking his joints and groaned at the partial sense of relief that gave his weary body. Molly wrapped an arm around Teddy's arm and led him out of the hospital before Apparating them both to Headquarters.

Immediately he was set upon by Sirius – who had grown quite attached to Gernet – as well as Harry and many other Order members.

"Is she awake? Is she okay?" Sirius asked quick-fire. "What's happened? She's not dead is she?"

Teddy shook his head, smiling a little at the desperate yet funny-looking expression on Sirius's face. "She's still unconscious. Mrs. Weasley brought me back to rest."

Sirius frowned to himself, pouting, "I wish I could go see her."

"Don't worry, Padfoot," Remus said patting his shoulder in a reassuring way. "I'm sure Ms Gernet will be back here soon enough. No doubt she can probably feel the worry you're exuding, Sirius. She'll be fine."

Sirius nodded, "Thanks, mate."

"Anytime," Remus said, before looking back to Teddy. "Why don't we let Molly tend to Mr. Lupin now, Padfoot? Let's play some chess or something."

Teddy moved to follow Mrs. Weasley to the kitchen, his stomach reminding him of how neglected he had been to it, when Harry moved and stopped him. "You... You knew that was going to happen, didn't you? Me attacking Mr. Weasley."

Teddy smiled down at Harry, feeling slightly surreal that he was able to look down at the father-figure of his in the future.

"Harry, you didn't attack Mr. Weasley, you just witnessed the attack. It's not your fault. Gernet and I knew what was going to happen, but we forgot the exact date, so the rescue was all last minute. She knew the risks, but we're Aurors and Order members, risk is our business. Besides, we couldn't just let Mr. Weasley be attacked like that. But none of it is your fault."

Harry smiled slightly, "Cara said that too, even while I- while she was being attacked. She said it wasn't my fault."

"See? So no need for that guilt I know you're probably feeling. You were always one to take the blame for everything, especially if it wasn't your fault."

Harry looked puzzled. "How do you seem to know me so well?"

"Let's just say that in the future, we're good friends," Teddy said. "Don't worry, from now on, if Gernet or I remember something really important outside our actual... mission... we'll try and help earlier. It just escaped our mind this time."

Harry nodded. A hand wrapped around Teddy's arm, dragging him towards the kitchen.

"Come along now Teddy dear, I've got some things heating up for you. You too Harry if you're hungry."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

"Not a problem dear, it's the least I can after... after what you've done for my family."

Teddy smiled, maybe they're beginning to really trust us now.

* * *

_Pain_.

That was the first thought Cara had when she began to return to consciousness. Her left shoulder and the area surrounding it were in agony, and it hurt to move at all.

Tentatively wriggling the fingers of both hands, she sighed in relief that she could still move them.

_Now open your eyes_.

It took several attempts to actually open her eyes, and then a lot of blinking to get used to the sudden brightness of light. The decor inside of St Mungo's welcomed her, and she looked around to see if anyone could tell her how long she'd been out. It seemed like no one was there. At least until Cara heard some doors open and a mousy-brown haired man walked in. He smiled at the sight of Cara and rushed to her, making her back up in bed.

"Cara! You're finally awake!"

"Do- Do I know you?" The man grinned, blinking his eyes and turning his hair momentarily turquoise. "Lupin?! But you're hair-"

"Well, it wasn't really subtle before," Lupin said with a grin, tugging at the slightly longer mousy-brown hair that now sat in place of his signature turquoise.

"It's... different."

"It's boring."

Cara narrowed her eyes slightly and took in his new look, before noticing something. "You didn't change your eyes?"

"No, I like to keep my natural colour."

"They suit you," she said honestly, doubting that anything other than that particular shade of blue would suit Lupin. 

Lupin started to grin, resting his elbow on the bed by Cara and resting his chin in the palm of his hand. "You look at my eyes now, do you?"

Cara flushed, scowling at Lupin. "Just when I was beginning to think you were tolerable..."

Lupin chuckled, before a serious expression took over his face. "You really had me worried there, Gernet."

"It wasn't like I tried to get bitten. It just happened!"

"Well, make sure it doesn't happen again."

"It wasn't intentional, so how am I supposed to stop it?!"

"Fine! Don't be careful, next time someone will just go with you."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"I agree with Mr. Lupin this time, Ms Gernet." Cara looked up and spotted Remus approaching her bed. With Lupin in his 'natural' form, both looked uncannily alike. It was a wonder no one seemed to have noticed yet. "Safety first."

"But-"

"Now, now, Ms Gernet," he said, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "That is not to say we find you incapable of defending yourself. You have more than proved yourself by now. It's only for our benefit, to relieve our minds of worry for you. How does that sound?"

Cara was half glaring at Remus, _how come Lupins can twist words so you think you're winning when you really know that only they are?_

"...Fine, next time I go on any sort of mission, I won't be alone. But you had better pity the poor sod that's stuck with me, because I'm not going to make it easy for them."

A smile started to spread across Remus' face. "Oh, I'm sure we will all show the proper sense of pity for Mr. Lupin then."

"Him?! You're going to stick me with him?! I'm already stuck with him!"

"Remus, we'd honestly kill each other if we had to work together any more than we already do," Lupin added, Cara for once agreeing with him wholeheartedly.

But Remus just shook his head. "Wasn't it you who suggested someone accompany Ms Gernet for her own safety?"

Cara tried to punch Lupin, but he easily caught her hand in his and pressed it back on the bed. "I didn't mean me."

"Regardless, I think it would be a sound pairing," Remus said. "Both of you are from the same time, so a shared base of knowledge would already be present. You are of the same age, and both hold equal standing in the Order. And although you have a certain rivalry, working together offers you both a chance to grow and learn to mature, making you better people. You can't deny all that can you?"

Lupin sat thinking, attempting to work up a counter-argument, while Cara narrowed her eyes at Remus. "You were the smooth-talker, weren't you Mr. Lupin?"

"I beg your pardon?" Remus looked at her in confusion.

"In the Marauders I mean. James Potter provided the equipment you needed to set up your pranks with his cloak. Sirius could be used as a distraction while you set up. Peter... was a rat. But you... you may have been the brains behind the more elaborate plots, but you were the fallback. If anything went wrong, however wrong it could go, I'll bet it was you who sweet talked your way out of punishment afterwards, wasn't it?"

Remus sat smirking at her slightly, "Perhaps."

Cara nodded to herself, _runs in the family_. "So! When can I get out of here?"

Lupin answered her, having just spoken to the Healers before she woke up. "Are you in any pain?"

Tonnes. "Nope. I feel quite fine."

"Then the Healers said you could come home today."

"Yes!"

"Ms Gernet, do not doubt that you are simply moving from the hospital bed to a bed in Headquarters. And I don't doubt that Mrs. Weasley will keep a keen eye one you."

Cara slumped a little in defeat, but nodded her head. It was better to be stuck in bed in a place with familiar people, right?

Remus just watched as Lupin sparked yet another spat between the two of them, smiling to himself, as he seemed to have failed to mention the fact that Teddy had yet to let go of Cara's hand, despite all the insults being thrown between the pair of them.

* * *

_**Edited 15/12/15** _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you touch me I will rip off your arms and beat you to death with them. Understood?"
> 
> "Crystal."

"I'm fine, Lupin."

"Let me carry you in, since you refused the wheelchair-"

"If you touch me I will rip off your arms and beat you to death with them. Understood?"

"Crystal."

The other occupants of the Order currently present at Headquarters could only shake their heads as they heard the voices of Cara and Teddy returning from the hospital. Even through the front door their bickering could be heard. The door opened to reveal Cara and Teddy, glaring at each other, as always. Other than being a little pale and with a sling carrying her left arm, Cara looked completely normal.

The moment she had stepped foot into the house there were cheers of welcome and thanks, and she was swept up in a tight hug and spun round and round.

Teddy raced in after her, dropping the bags he was carrying, hands out ready to catch Cara should she be dropped. "Sirius, be careful with her! She's just healed, barely."

"Right, sorry," Sirius said, dropping Cara to her feet. "You're better now though, right?"

"Yes-"

Teddy interrupted her, "She's not completely healed yet. She needs to take it easy for a couple more days."

Cara scowled at Teddy, before turning back to face Sirius. "Sorry we had to knock you out, Sirius."

He waved her off, "It's fine."

"Yes," Remus said, smirking at Sirius. "It's only Padfoot who you knocked out, no one important."

Everyone burst out laughing at Sirius' put out face. Searching for another topic, Sirius' eyes lit up as he remembered something. "Cara, you have to try my cake!"

She blinked at him, "...I have to what?"

Teddy leant down and stage-whispered to Cara. "Sirius was very bored without you to entertain him, and decided to make a cake, Muggle-style, for your welcome back."

Cara looked up at Teddy with a raised eyebrow. "It is edible, isn't it?"

He stared back at her, "Sirius made it."

"Hey!" Sirius squawked. "It looks alright. Right, Moony?"

Remus said nothing, shuffling away with a smile on his face.

"Harry likes my cake, don't you, Harry?"

Harry gave an unconvincing smile to his godfather, before apologising and fleeing the hall with his friends.

"None of you have even tried it yet!"

"And I doubt any of us ever will." Cara sniggered at Teddy's comment, before quickly schooling her face as Sirius turned round to face her suddenly innocent face.

For good measure, Cara whacked Teddy in the stomach with her good arm.

That made Sirius smile.

* * *

Three days later, and after much begging and pleading, Cara was now free from her sling, her potions and her bed rest.

Relishing her 'freedom' she made her way downstairs in search of someone, anyone, to talk to out of bed. She had been very bored and very lonely stuck in bed. Sirius would stay with her often, but today he hadn't. And Lupin and everyone else were busy with 'Order business' apparently.

Nearing the ground floor, Cara heard more voices and noise. What's going on? Spotting two redheads, a pink-head and a turquoise-head, all crouched down and childishly looking over the banister of the stairs, Cara decided to find out what was happening.

"What are you all looking at?"

All four people in front of her jumped in shock, making Cara chuckle to herself, as she was the target of four pairs of glaring eyes. "Gernet, how many times do you have to give me a heart attack?!"

"As many times as it remains amusing, Lupin."

Tonks blinked at Cara, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"That's right, Gernet," said Fred.

His twin George continued, "Mum won't be happy if she sees you out of bed."

Cara grinned smugly at them all. "I... am free." Her comment earned laughter from the group, before they all turned back to look down the stairs. "So what were you all looking at anyway?"

"There's an Order meeting tonight," Tonks said, her eyes still fixed downstairs where an ever-growing number of people were entering. "We're welcoming some new members apparently. It's really exciting, new people."

"Or as we like to think," the twins said, sharing a grin, "Fresh meat."

"Don't prank them too much," Cara said. "They are on our side too you know?"

"Hey... isn't that-" Tonks didn't finish her sentence, but she had grabbed the attention of the group. "Hmm... let's go downstairs and join them. We're going to meet them eventually anyway."

The five of them descended the last flight of stairs, Tonks hurrying to Remus' side as he welcomed guests into the house. Sirius managed to find the group quickly enough, and herded them into the ballroom where everyone was gathering. A space had been unofficially sectioned off in the centre, presumably to introduce the new guests. Cara stood by Lupin, waiting excitedly for the introductions.

Soon enough Dumbledore had arrived, and with a look at the chattering crowd he had silenced the large room instantly. Waving his hand to the newcomers, a small crowd approached him.

"Fellow members, in our time of need it gives me great pleasure to welcome new members and old friends to the Order of the Phoenix!" Cheers echoed around the room and applause filled the room. "Now let me introduce you to..."

Cara counted six people in the group, but it was the two people at the end of the group who caught her attention. Their heads were bent together and almost obliviously to the crowd around them. They looked so sweet, the taller man hunched over quite a bit to accommodate for the woman. That was all that initially caught her attention, until Dumbledore said their names.

"...And last but not least we have Sam Gernet and Lena Potter."

Cara's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in shock as the couple turned to face the crowd. There in front of her stood her parents.

Her _parents_.

Her _age_.

She felt a little light-headed.

Cara watched her father drape an arm around her mother, his silver eyes – Cara's eyes – sparkling happily as he looked at the crowd with a big grin on his face. His dark blonde hair was a little longer than the pictures Cara had seen of him, just reaching his ears and looking like a tornado had hit him. The dark-haired woman beside him looked the spitting image of Cara, except for her bright brown eyes.

"Actually Dumbledore, it's Gernet for me too. Two weeks now."

"My apologies Mrs. Gernet, and my congratulations." Dumbledore turned back to the crowd, half of which was now staring silently at the final couple. "Now don't be shy, today we welcome our new members. The world can wait one day."

And with that, he stepped into the fireplace behind him and vanished in a flash of fire.

Teddy looked down at Gernet in concern. She was stood completely still and had not even blinked in what seemed forever, her expression frozen on her face. "Hey, Gernet-"

"Shh!" Gernet hissed at him, awoken from her stupor. "You can't call me that, not while they're here!"

"What do I call you then?"

Gernet raised an eyebrow at him. _Well at least she's acting normally again,_ Teddy thought. "Oh, I don't know Lupin, whatever could you call me? My name, idiot!"

"Caroline-"

She whacked the back of his head. "Not that you fool."

"Cara?" she nodded at him. Teddy pulled a face at her. "It feels weird saying your name."

"It feels just as weird hearing you call me that, but as long as they are here, that is what you are to call me. Understand?"

Teddy nodded his head to her. "Why don't you want them to know they're your parents?"

Gernet glared at him, "Hypocrite. I have my reasons."

Teddy was about to snap back at her, when a deep voice cut through the crowd.

"Tonks?"

The rest of the small group, of which Gernet and Teddy seemed to have forgotten, all turned to the speaker to see the Gernets approaching.

Tonks stepped forward, "Hey Sam, long time no see."

He grinned at her, "Yeah, I heard you became an Auror. How'd you pass Stealth?"

Tonks glared at him but Lena punched his shoulder. "Like you can talk, you trip over thin air."

"It's my height!"

"It's your lack of balance."

Sam glared at his wife, before his face melted into a smile and he pecked her head lightly. Turning back to Tonks he seemed unable to stop the grin on his face. "Tonks, this is my charming wife, Lena."

"I remember you from Hogwarts. I love your hair."

"Thanks," Tonks said, touching her bubblegum pink hair lightly. "Here, these two are Fred and George Weasley. That scraggly one over there is Sirius Black, he's innocent, I'll explain later, long story. This is Remus Lupin, and Teddy Lupin, no relations that I know of. And of course Cara-"

"Garret," Cara said interrupting Tonks. "Cara Garret, pleasure to meet you both."

Sam smiled at them all, reaching out and shaking everyone's hands. Lena did the same, pausing when she came to Gernet. "Cara, that's a lovely name."

Cara couldn't help beaming, "It's short for Caroline."

"I've always loved that name, it suits you."

Cara just watched half in awe as they moved on around the room, with Tonks introducing them to everyone.

Teddy watched her in concern again, not a feeling he usually associated with her, but she had been stood still as a statue for quite a while. Hesitantly he reached out and tapped her on the shoulder.

That was all it seemed to take. Gernet's shoulders hunched and she gave a wet sniffle, spinning around and burying her face in Teddy's chest while she squeezed him in a hug.

Teddy stepped back in shock, but she just followed him, her arm wrapped tightly around his torso. He looked up to the people around him, but all were men and none had a clue about how to deal with women – especially crying women – and they looked just as clueless as he did. Sighing and deciding to go with common sense, he hesitantly wrapped his arms around Gernet, hoping to Merlin she wouldn't kill him.

Thankfully she didn't, and instead she quietened down a little. "I think I'll take her to her room, before she draws too much attention."

With a huff he crowded Gernet in his arms and shuffled his way through the crowd to the stairs, moving quickly and stopping outside of Gernet's room.

Teddy hesitated before stepping in. It seemed likely to him that when Gernet's crying was over she would kill him for even stepping foot into her room. Friends now or not, Gernet had always been very protective of her own space. Resigning himself to his fate, he opened the door and stepped inside, dropping Gernet onto the bed. Still, she clung to him.

"What's this, Gernet? I thought you were a tough nut."

She whimpered. _Damn it_.

"If you keep crying, I'll think you're turning soft."

 _Nope, still crying_. Teddy reached over and held her hand in his in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

"Come on, talk to me." Sucking up his pride, he leant down and asked, "Do you want a hug?"

Receiving a small nod, Teddy sat Gernet up in bed and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her again.

"Talk to me."

Gernet sniffed a while longer before speaking to Teddy's relief. "It'll sound stupid."

"I'm sure that whatever is making the unshakeable Caroline Gernet cry is not stupid." That got a small smile out of her at least. "I mean, in all the years I've known you, and after all the trouble I caused you, I have never once seen you cry. It can't be that stupid, and if it is I promise not to laugh."

"...It's just... after the end of all this, when we go back to our time, you'll have your parents again. Harry will have Sirius. The Wizarding world will once again be safe from Voldemort. And I'll be all alone again, with an Auntie that doesn't remembers me and a life that revolves around my job. My parents are going to die in just two years, and I can't do anything to stop it."

"Maybe sure we could-"

"No, Lupin. We've interfered enough already outside our mission. If I save them and they weren't meant to be saved, who knows how that will affect the future. I have to sit here and watch as the seconds of their lives tick by... I've never felt so _helpless_. We might be saving the world, but I'll just be returning to an equally lonely existence once everything's over. What's the point of me being here? _You_ , I can understand. This is your own family you're going to save and the people close to you. But _me_? I have no reason to be here."

"Then, why did you come?"

"I don't know."

"Well, maybe you're here to be the sensible one that keeps me under control. Yeah, I can see it. You brains, me brawn." Gernet snorted at Teddy's caveman impression. "Aha! I made you laugh!"

"Yeah, yeah," Gernet said, as she scrubbed at her wet and teary face. "Merlin, I must look a mess."

"It's not so bad." Teddy said, wiping at her face with a sleeve.

"Thanks."

"No problem," he said, "Besides, you won't be alone when we get back. Sirius will be there, remember? I'm sure he'd have missed you loads. And all the others will be happy to see you again, now that they know you. And if you're really desperate for company, I'll be there."

Gernet smiled again, "I'm sure you'd rather stay with Victoire."

"Victoire?"

"She's you're girlfriend, if I remember. You probably miss her loads."

" _Ah_. I do miss her, but, well, we broke up a year ago."

"Oh... sorry." Teddy merely shrugged her comment off.

Gernet and Teddy sat talking softly for a while longer, before Teddy noticed Gernet's responses were coming slower and quieter. Her eyes were blinking sleepily. Her brief crying had tired her out emotionally. Laying her back down on her bed, Teddy pulled off her shoes and moved to stand from the bed when a hand on his arm stopped him.

He turned and spotted silver eyes just peeping under her half-closed eyelids. "Can you stay? Please? I-I don't want to be alone."

"... Sure, I guess."

Teddy took off his own shoes and lay back on the bed beside Gernet, shoving her across the mattress and leaving about half a foot of space between them.

It was a little awkward at first. But soon enough once they had both fallen asleep, the awkward atmosphere disappeared, and both were unconsciously drawn to each other, reaching out a hand.

Sirius peered into the room to check on them hours later, but left them with a smile on his face.

He wasn't one to sit back when a friend of his harboured a secret love for another. If he and Moony had managed to get Lily to fall for James, then this would be easy.

 _Hopefully_.

As soon as he got Moony's help.

 _If he did_.

"Oi, Moony! Get this!"

* * *

_**Edited 15/12/15** _


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara stared at the amber liquid before her, sitting innocently enough in the old crystal glass courtesy of the Black family.

Cara stared at the amber liquid before her, sitting innocently enough in the old crystal glass courtesy of the Black family.

Looking up at the man beside her, she watched Remus sip periodically at his own glass of Firewhiskey. Raising a sceptical eyebrow at him, she only received an encouraging nod in response. Seeing no harm in one drink, Cara delicately raised the glass to her lips and took a small sip, sighing at the small burn she felt sliding down her throat. It wasn't bad.

"It's not too strong for you is it?"

"No, it's fine. I just haven't had it in a while," Cara said, sipping again at her drink. "So... what did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing in particular, I just thought it would be nice to get to know you a little better. You seem to have gained Sirius' friendship, and any friend of his is a friend of mine." Remus grinned at her, "I hope you realise that Sirius will pester you for the rest of your life now that you're his friend."

Cara chuckled a little at his comment, nodding to herself as she imagined the old dog following her around even as his hair grew grey. Or hers. "I figured as much."

"Yes, take it from someone who knows."

Remus took another sip of his drink, and Cara took the time to look around her at the library they were sat in. There were so many books, Cara was reminded of her time in Hogwarts again, where she spent many a day amongst the books. There were some stereotypes that seemed to stick with being a Ravenclaw.

"Do you like books?"

"Very much," Cara said. It launched a long talk between the two on books, pranks, Hogwarts, and other random things, which lasted several drinks long. Only interrupted when a big, black, shaggy dog ran into the otherwise peaceful library and leapt onto Cara, knocking her backwards in her chair. "Sirius! Get off of me!"

"Padfoot-"

Lupin ran into the room, red-faced, panting and out of breath. "Sirius, when you said race to Gernet, I didn't think you meant literally to her."

"Lupin, Remus, one of you, get him off me!" Cara said, trying to avoid the saliva dripping from Sirius' grinning face above her. Lupin hurried to her side and heaved Sirius off of her, handing him to Remus before helping Cara to her feet. "Bloody hell Lupin, a race? Why don't you act your age and not your shoe-size for a change?"

Lupin rolled his eyes at her, but shared a smirk with his father when she started to scold Sirius. After all, it wasn't everyday you saw a girl scold a dog almost as big as she was.

"-And further more you bloody dog, you made me spill my Firewhiskey! And it was a good one too."

Remus cleared his throat, "Cara, I have more Firewhiskey if you want."

"That's not the point, it's the principles I'm talking about." She spotted Lupin rolling his eyes at her words. "Don't roll your eyes at me, Lupin. Just because I have a high regard for principle-"

"You mean you only have a regard for principle-"

"I do not!"

Remus and Sirius slowly backed out of the room and the inevitable word battle beginning already. Remus patted Padfoot on the head, smiling a little at the doggy grin he received. "Do they remind you of Prongs and Lily just before they started dating? Because I'm just getting a little déjà vu here, Padfoot."

CRASH!

"Gernet!" Lupin shouted with a surprised look on his face. More often than not their arguments would end with them, wands aimed at each other and scowls on their faces, but it had been years since they had last actually hexed each other. He was now sat amongst the remains of one of the bookcases, splintered wood and books surrounding him. Still, he looked more shocked than hurt.

"Oh shut up, Lupin, I didn't mean to hex you," Cara said, pocketing her wand and walking to him. She stretched out a hand to help him up, but all Lupin did was pull her down into the pile of books with him. Cara managed to suppress the yelp she had bubbling in her chest, and sat up glaring at Lupin whilst rubbing her arm where it had landed on the corner of a particularly hard hardback book. "Oh, very mature."

"It's called payback."

"I didn't mean to hit you, I was just thinking about it," Cara said.

"Well, you must have been thinking about it very hard then."

"I'm sorry, alright?"

Lupin raised an eyebrow at this now, before a smirk slowly made its way across his face. "Can this be true? The great Caroline Gernet finally yields defeat and apologises?" He got to his feet quickly, clasping at his chest. "I shall cherish this moment forever. But it seems almost too much for only me to have. I must go and share this momentous news with everyone!"

Cara glared at him, whipping out her wand and locking the door the moment he made his way towards it. And when Lupin pulled out his wand to unlock the door, Cara simply _Accio-_ ed his wand, tucking it into her belt and smirking at his pouting face. "Not so fast, Lupin, I have a reputation and I'm not about to let you go and ruin it."

"Give me my wand back, Gernet."

Cara grinned, "No."

Lupin dove for her, Cara just managing to dodge and roll away.

Scrambling to her feet she ran to find cover behind another bookcase, Lupin's fast approaching footsteps making her run faster. She enchanted several books around her to fly back and distract Lupin, laughing when she heard him cursing the books. This was one thing she had missed especially about her days in Hogwarts. However much she seemed to dislike Lupin, she loved the rivalry of theirs. Everyday there was the chances of being pranked by him, or the chances of pranking him herself.

The risk was thrilling. And she was addicted to the excitement she felt with their particularly fiery arguments.

Cara loved that she seemed to be the only one to ever rile the usually cool, calm, collected and perfect Teddy Remus Lupin. No one else ever seemed to piss him off like she did. Shaking herself from her thoughts, Cara slowed to a stop as she noticed she could no longer hear footsteps behind her.

"Lupin?" she called out. "Give up already?"

Looking around, it began to unnerve her, the silence that was now present. Sensing that it was Lupin's doing, Cara kept her eyes alert all around her.

A plan began to form in her mind, and she quickly set about heading to the door. _If I can get to the library door unnoticed, I can lock Lupin in by himself_ , Cara thought, _see how long he likes being stuck in here_. Ever alert, Cara began to make her way back to the door, her wand never leaving her hand. Once the door was in sight, Cara grinned and made a mad dash for the door, hoping to avoid any ambush Lupin had planned.

Not three feet from the door, the sound of hurried footsteps behind Cara made her spin around, wand ready to hex, only to be shoved backwards into the wall.

Groaning from the stinging in her back, Cara opened her eyes ready to scold Lupin for running straight into her only to stop short at what she saw. Not two inches from her face was Lupin, grinning down at the girl he had pinned against the wall with his body. His grin slowly fell though as tense and awkward atmosphere fell over them, once they realised how close they actually were.

Every breath Lupin let out, Cara felt blow against her cheek and his chest press into hers. He had her pinned to the wall with his body, her wrists and wand trapped by his hands. Cara had been close to Lupin before, but not like this. Usually when the two were this close, it was because one had tackled the other in anger, or they were shouting insults to each other or other similar situations. Cara didn't know what to do right now, and hoped to Merlin that she wasn't blushing.

For a moment all Cara saw was the blue colour of Lupin's eyes, and she didn't notice that she was slowly being drawn towards the source of the colour.

Lupin abruptly let go of her, stepping back slightly. Cara didn't dare move, watching him in a daze and missing the contact slightly.

Reaching out with one hand, he waved it over the doorknob, unlocking and opening the door. _Wandless magic, why didn't he do that before?_ He stepped fully away from Cara now as he reached for her side and plucked his wand from her belt. Without a word, Lupin left the library and Cara in it, the tense atmosphere never leaving either of them.

Cara placed a hand to her chest, desperately hoping that her heart would stop beating so fast.

Just outside the room, having witnessed everything, Remus turned to Padfoot and nodded his head. "I guess you were right for once, it does look like a bigger job than expected."

* * *

_**Three weeks later...** _

"Come on, where's your courage?"

"I'm not the Gryffindor, Lupin. Remember? Me brains, and my brains are saying this is a really stupid idea-"

"Shh!" Cara's voice was cut off by a warning bark from Snuffles. Lupin slapped a hand over her mouth, pulling her to him as he pressed himself against a wall, hidden in the shadows. They remained silent, Snuffles pawing at the ground by their feet as they watched a group of people pass within inches off them. "Do you want us to get caught?"

Cara glared at Lupin, and when he didn't pull his hand away she bit him, delighting in his pained face. "Lupin, this was a bad idea from the start. We are risking too much here."

"We risk our lives every day as Aurors-"

"It's not just about our lives, Lupin! We are risking the trust we have only just gained from the Order, we are risking exposing the Order, and if anything particularly awful happens to us we are risking our very important mission!"

Lupin held his hands up, ignoring the wand currently aimed straight at his face. "Alright, calm down."

Cara growled at him, but pocketed her wand again, running a hand through her dark hair in frustration. "What even made me agree with this? Dumbledore specifically told us not to leave the house because he got word that Voldemort was suspicious about us since Nagini saw me in the Hall of Prophecies. Being in Knockturn Alley is practically begging for trouble!"

"I know, I know... but we never really planned what we'd do for the mission. I just thought that since we were here earlier than expected, we could try and nip the problem before it became a bigger problem," Lupin said, aware that Snuffles was watching and listening with great interest about their secret mission.

"Practical, but not logical." Cara said, "What, were you planning on finding a Death eater meeting, bursting in and capturing them all?"

"..."

"Unbelieveable-"

"Alright, I know it was a bad idea. I just... I wanted to do something, it's so frustrating just sitting indoors." Snuffles nodded his head. "See? Sir- Snuffles agrees with me."

"Boredom is not an excuse for potentially deadly situations." Cara then glared at Snuffles. "And you should not have come with us especially."

"Cool it, Gernet," Lupin said as he draped an arm around her shoulders. "We can head back now and still have plenty of time before anyone even comes back and notices we're not there."

"Interesting!" Teddy, Cara and Snuffles froze at the voice, a chill running down their spines at the cackle that followed it. "So you wouldn't be missed for a while then, would you?"

Turning slowly, the three were met by the sight of Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband and brother-in-laws, Fenrir Greyback along with a few other familiar Deatheaters' faces. All were watching the small group with malicious amusement, Bellatrix with her wand out already.

"Out alone too now, are we?"

Cara nudged Lupin with her elbow, whispering to him. "What now?"

"You're the brains remember, you tell me!"

Cara quickly considered their options. Lupin and she were skilled duellers, but they were outnumbered quite a bit, and with Sirius with them she didn't wish to expose him. She especially didn't want Sirius to get killed, otherwise she would not only lose someone she was particularly fond of, but the whole point – or 33% – of their mission would have been ruined already.

Bellatrix stepped closer to the three, gaze alternating between Cara and Sirius in particular, pausing on Cara. "You are of great interest to my master. And what my master wants, he shall get."

Keeping her eyes on the Deatheaters, Cara uttered one word in reply to Lupin. "Run."

Lupin hurled a Bombarda at the Deatheaters, before grabbing Cara's wrist and leading the three of them out of the small alley. Cara periodically threw back a few spells at the Deatheaters, as well as trying to maintain a Protego on their backs. Ducking for cover in a shop doorway, Cara defended their position as Lupin turned to Sirius, an apologetic expression on his face.

"Sorry Snuffles, but believe me when I say that your life is too important to risk. Get help while you're there."

He snapped on a collar around Sirius' neck.

" _Portus_."

In a second - before Sirius could protest - he had vanished, back to the safety of Order Headquarters where Lupin had set the Portkey to go to.

"Is Snuffles safe?"

"Yeah, he's gone," Lupin said, moving to help Cara. "What's the plan now?"

"Hold our position until help gets here. Don't let the Deatheaters escape. Defeat and capture the Deatheaters if possible."

Lupin raised an eyebrow at her, "That sounds an awful lot to do."

"I'm aware."

"And if we can't take them?"

"Then we get the hell out of here. We have more important work to do."

"Got it."

The two steadily made their way back towards the Deatheaters, helping passer-bys get safely away as they went.

Through combined attacks, they managed to knock out and bind four of the Deatheaters when they heard the first 'POP!' of others Apparating behind them. Turning, they saw Order members appearing in the area in bursts of white, a human Sirius among them. A sense of relief flooded through the pair at the sight, and Lupin couldn't help sending a quick grin back to Cara, only for his eyes to widen in shock.

He jumped over Cara's crouched form, uttering a _Protego_ only a split-second too slow, as he took a _Crucio_ meant for Cara.

Lupin instantly fell to the ground, convulsing in pain and only barely able to keep a hold of his wand.

Cara flicked her wand at Rodolphus, " _Stupefy_!" before hurrying to Lupin's side.

Grabbing one arm she hauled the still pained Lupin up into a sitting position, his arm looped around her neck and preparing herself to stand them both up, only for a shadow to fall over them. Cara looked up to see the sneering face of Fenrir looming above. Cara raising her wand, only for Fenrir to backhand her hard.

She fell back onto the ground – and Lupin with her – and a foot was smashed into her wrist, making her drop her wand from the sudden pain.

Before she even had time to recover, a thick hand wrapped around her neck, and Cara felt herself lifted from the ground completely, making it harder and harder to breathe. She was face-to-face with the terrifyingly gleeful face of Fenrir. Lupin staggered up to help her, but found a wand pointed at his face by a very disgruntled Rodolphus. Cara's last glimpse of the Order was Sirius hurrying towards her, before black smoke surrounded them and she felt the familiar squeeze of Apparation.

_What the bloody hell do we do now?!_

* * *

_**Edited 17/12/15** _


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara's eyes were already set to glare when the black smoke around her cleared.

Cara's eyes were already set to _glare_ when the black smoke around her cleared.

And the first person she was glaring at was the man – monster really – who saw still squeezing her neck. She was dropped suddenly from his grip though. She preferred this to being in Fenrir's grip, the pain in her butt from hitting the stone floor was worth being that little bit further from him. Before she even had time to take in her surroundings, Cara felt a body fall into hers, knocking the air from her lungs. Bellatrix's all too familiar cackle, along with a threat of a visit later if they misbehaved, were some of the last things Cara heard. But it wasn't the last.

It was the deafening, echoing, clanging sound of metal doors closing that chilled Cara to her very bones.

The dark did not frighten her. The small space did not scare her. The fact that she was currently captured by Deatheaters and Voldemort did not even scare her as much as she had imagined.

But she was terrified of being trapped. Caged in. A prisoner.

Reminding herself to remain calm, Cara pushed the body off of her and turned to see who it was in the small amount of light, her eyes already aching from the strain of seeing in the fair darkness.

To her relief, it was Lupin, and he was alive if unconscious.

So she took the time to look around her, noting the stone walls on all sides except one, in which there was a door. Dark wood and metal bolts, too hard for her to simply break down. Even with a window in the room, it was so small and had six thick metal bars across it, so the early evening sunlight was finding it difficult to reach them. There didn't seem to be anywhere specifically for sleeping, so Cara felt that there was no point in moving Lupin.

"Hey, Lupin," she said, shaking him. "Wake up. We need to get out of here."

"Nghff..."

"Lupin, get up!"

He turned onto his side, but after that passed out again.

Sighing in defeat, Cara decided to wait until Lupin woke up before attempting any escape. Or until the Deatheaters returned. Whichever came first. Pulling him into her lap, Cara shuffled so his head was cradled in her arms. She hoped to Merlin that nothing had happened to his head. She may be the brains, but she needed the brawns to help them both get out.

_"Hello?"_

Cara jumped at the voice, so soft and quiet she almost thought she was imagining things... had it not repeated.

_"Hello?"_

She shook Lupin, urging him to wake up. Normally she would have had no problem with dealing with whatever she was dealing with. But right now she was wandless, tired, hungry, cold and trying to remain calm about being captured and held in a dungeon-like room. Lupin was still out cold though.

_"P-Please... someone be there..."_

The voice sounded so broken Cara couldn't help feeling sorry for whoever the voice belonged to. Placing Lupin gently onto the ground, she stood and looked around her. Swallowing nervously, she answered. "Who is it?"

_"You're here! Someone's here!"_ the voice cried from behind one of the stone walls, suddenly filled with joy. _"Are you here to rescue us?"_

"I don't understand. Who are you?"

_"I'm Adam. Who are you?"_

The high voice caused Cara to pause. Kneeling beside the wall, Cara braced herself for what she was about to ask. "My name is Cara. I'm twenty-one years old... Can you tell me how old you are, Adam?"

_"I'm five."_

Cara could practically hear the smile in his voice, tearing up at the sound of it. "Well, what's a little boy like you doing here? Where are your parents?"

_"I... I don't know..."_

Cara could hear his sniffles through the wall, and they hurt her to hear. Anger filled her also, as she planned the demise of those responsible for Adam's problems. For some reason she already felt responsible over Adam. "Don't worry, Adam. I'll take care of you."

_"You promise?"_

"I promise," Cara said. "I'll take care of you. Lupin too."

_"Who's Lupin?"_

"Teddy Lupin. He's my- a... friend. He's here with me too."

Cara smiled when she heard a small giggle through the wall. _"Why do you call him Lupin? It sounds silly."_

"I don't know, I just do. But I'm sure you can call him Teddy-"

"Gernet?"

"Adam I'll be right back. Lupin's just woken up, but I'm still here, okay?"

_"'Kay."_

Cara darted to Lupin's side, leaning over him to check on him. His eyes were flickering beneath his eyelids, which were slowly opening to reveal his familiar blue eyes. She grinned, from relief obviously, nothing else. Waiting for him to wake fully, she watched him adjust to the darkness around them.

"Took you long enough Lupin." He grunted, but didn't manage much else before Cara had pulled him to his feet and dragged him to Adam's wall. "Adam? You still there?"

_"Yup."_

"Adam?" Lupin said, still groggy. "Who's Adam?"

"I don't like this, Gernet. It's been quiet for too long."

"We know, now shut up about it."

A giggle drifted in through the wall, _"Hehe, you said 'shut up'."_

Cara smiled at the wall she was leaning on, Lupin beside her and Adam presumably leaning on the other side of the wall to them.

They talked for a while, filling in the long silence and empty darkness. Both she and Lupin had lost their wands when they were Apparated here. Apparently Lupin's wandless magic tricks were too small against the multiple locking spells on the door here. And Adam was only five, so he knew no magic anyway. Cara huffed in annoyance, folding her arms in her anger at her helplessness. 

Suddenly, footsteps were heard echoing outside the room, and the three of them froze.

Cara shuffled closer to Lupin as the locks on the door to their cell were heard being opened, and the bright light which streamed in through the suddenly open door almost blinded them both.

In the time it took for their eyes to adjust, Cara was roughly pulled up and dragged out of the room.

"Let go of her! What are you going to do to her?!" Lupin yelled as she fought against the hands holding on to her.

Her eyes were still struggling against the sudden brightness, and the most she could make out were blurry blobs of colour, Lupin distinctive only by his bright turquoise hair.

It seemed like only seconds later Cara found herself in darkness again, _another cell,_ she thought, _is this where they torture me?_ She steadied herself for whatever they might do to her when she heard a small whimper not her own, and then a scream also not her own.

Scanning the room, she spotted a small, thin and scarred boy whimpering in the corner with his hands over his ears and eyes tightly shut.

Adam.

And through the wall she heard Lupin's screams of agony. Of torture.

Cara ran to gather Adam in her arms before facing the wall between Adam's cell and her old cell. Only a stone wall stood between her and any help she could give to Lupin. Her heart ached at every cry she heard resonating through the wall, but she hugged Adam tighter to her when she heard nothing.

Lupin won't tell them anything. She knew that, Lupin knew that, even the Deatheaters probably knew that. The only reason for hurting him that she could think of was either for their own sick fun, or to terrify Cara enough into spilling what Lupin wouldn't. They can try, anything Lupin can do I can do too. She couldn't let his pain pass in vain by bowing down to the Deatheaters at the first sign of torture herself.

But it didn't make it any less painful to hear.

"They won't stop," she heard Adam whisper, his eyes wide and frightful as they stared out.

She looked down at the little boy in her arms. Thinner and smaller than he should be, hair dirty, but with more scars than Cara had imagined. What had they done to him?

"They never stop, until they go quiet... one person at a time. I don't know what happened to the lady here before you. She went quiet."

Cara's heart broke at the knowledge that this was not the first time Adam had heard someone being tortured... but hopefully this would not be another time of silence.

Sliding down the wall, Cara turned Adam to face her as he sat in her lap and placed her hands over his ears, muffling the sound of Lupin still screaming in the background. "Tell me about you Adam, anything you like."

He looked up at her with a puzzled look on his face. "But, Teddy-"

"I want to know all about you, and so does Lupin. I bet hearing all about you will make him feel a lot better."

"You're sure?"

"Yep. Let's start with your favourite thing to eat."

"Chocolate, I guess."

And so Cara continued with her questions, and Adam continued answering them.

* * *

It felt like an eternity to Cara before Lupin's screaming stopped, and then another fear altogether took over her.

_No, he wouldn't have died or he'd have me to answer to_. Adam lay dozing in her arms, tired and scared still, but unable to completely give in to sleep because of all the screams. He craved the human contact, and had yet to let go of Cara fully since she'd joined him. Not that Cara wanted to let him go either. He was her all that was stopping herself screaming at what she was hearing.

The sound of the cell door being opened again. Adam clung tighter to Cara, and he whimpered at the sting the bright light caused them again.

Cara half-expected for Adam to be removed from her arms and find herself alone to face the Deatheaters again, but felt nothing. Watching them, they were all moving in a hurry, wands out and ready against some unseen opponent. Something big is going on. A body was once again flung into the room before the door was closed shut, and Cara saw it was Lupin.

No visible scars told her that he had been subject to the Cruciatus curse more than anything. His bright turquoise hair was now a mousy brown again and his skin paler than normal. He also wasn't moving.

Cara hurried to his side, Adam still clinging to her, and turned Lupin over. She almost cried in relief at seeing he still breathed. _He's still alive.._. "Dear Merlin, Teddy, what did they do to you?"

"Will Teddy be okay?"

"Of course he will be, he's Lupin. Besides, I haven't given him permission not to be okay."

"When'll he wake up?"

"...H'llo..."

"Lupin!"

His blue eyes were peeking out from the slits of his eyelids, and Cara could even see the telltale signs of a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. She barely thought about her actions as she bent down and hugged him, only pulling back when she heard him grunt in pain.  _Idiot!_

"Sorry Lupin, I didn't mean to-"

"I know, I know..." his eyes flickered to the smaller face peering down at him from my arms. "You must be Adam."

"Uh-huh."

"I know a lot about you, you know."

Adam's face lit up, "You heard? Did it help?"

"It sure did."

Adam literally sagged against Cara in relief, and Cara and Lupin watched as his big brown eyes disappeared beneath his eyelids as he finally gave in to exhaustion. Cara's silver eyes met Lupin's blue with a serious look. "Something's going on, Lupin. The Deatheaters were going crazy out there when they tossed you in."

"I know," he said. "I heard one of them say to hurry and finish me off. I thought they were going to kill me, but another said they didn't have time. To leave me until they came back."

Cara stared at him, her face paling in the dim light. "They're going to kill you?"

"Well, yeah. I wasn't giving them anything, so what use would I be to them?" Lupin chuckled. "Hey, Gernet, if I die, what would you want? I don't exactly have anything of material value with me, but-"

"Don't." Cara snapped. "Don't joke about that. Don't you ever let me hear you joke about dying again. You have no idea of how angry I was at myself when all I could do was listen to them torture you like that. I couldn't do anything, and if you had died... if you had died..." The words seemed to choke up in Cara's throat at the thought of actually losing Lupin finally caught up to her.

"Alright, Gernet, I won't joke about it. Just trying to lighten the atmosphere."

"I know. Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for."

Cara nodded again, before laying Adam on the ground beside Lupin and taking off the cloak she still had on. Careful so not to wake Adam up, she draped her cloak over them both, as some means of warmth.

"Gernet, what are you doing? You'll freeze."

"Shut up and sleep, Lupin. I'm fine. If I get cold I can just move around. You and Adam need to rest."

Lupin raised an eyebrow at her, "And when was the last time you were asleep again?"

"Good _night_ , Lupin."

"... Night, Gernet."

Cara watched him quickly drift off, tucking them both under her cloak better before she resorted to sitting and watching over them.

It had been a while since she had last slept, but for some reason she couldn't find it in her to sleep. Maybe it was the anger she was feeling, almost homicidal at those monster Deatheaters. Or maybe the worry was keeping her up, worry that she would never see beyond this cell, and that they would never be found, forced to live out the rest of their lives in here.

But maybe more than anything it was the fear that kept her awake, a fear that all the risks she and Lupin had taken, all the work they had done, and the expectations they had had to fulfil, and finding that they had failed. _Could this mission have failed before it had really begun?_

If there was anything at all for her to smile at right now though, it was the two sleeping bodies in front of her. If it was the last thing she'd do, she'd get them out of here.

* * *

**_Edited 17/12/15_ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara sat watching over the boys all night, shivering slightly every now and then.

Cara sat watching over the boys all night, shivering slightly every now and then.

Not that she'd admit it though. A little cold never hurt anybody. It was the waiting that was really killing her, punctuated only by a loud noise every now and again. Not knowing was also killing her. _What is going on out there?_ None of the Deatheaters had been back for any of them, and after Lupin's torture session Cara had expected for them to have a go at her too.

"Cara?"

She shuffled closer to the huddled pair, spotting a pair of big brown eyes blinking up at her.

Adam was curled up against Lupin's side, and in his sleep Lupin had wrapped an arm around Adam, acting as a cushion. Cara couldn't help smiling a little at the sight. She softly brushed Adam's hair from his face. "I'm here, Adam, you okay?"

"Mhm," he mumbled, snuggling against Lupin again.

"Go back to sleep."

"M'not tired."

Cara raised an eyebrow at the boy, already snoring lightly again. Leaning over him, she softly kissed his cheek before tucking Adam properly under her cloak. Sitting back on her heels, Cara jumped at the sound of chuckle. "Aww, Gernet's soft."

"I am not, Lupin," she snapped back at him. "Merlin, you're such a child!"

"And wouldn't you like it if I was. Another little kid to mother," Lupin smirked at the glare Cara was sending him. "I meant it as a compliment you know? It's reassuring to know that even you have a soft side."

"Shut up! I was just more mature than you."

"Sure... and that's why we had so many prank wars."

"Technicalities!" Cara gritted her teeth. "I was proving a point to you."

"About what? How best to beat you? Which buttons to push?"

"I was showing you how immature you were through example," Cara said, crossing her arms. "And you never beat me. And you wouldn't know which buttons of mine to push, even if you had a map and tour guide."

Lupin raised his eyebrows at her, an almost predatory smile spread across his lips. So he's well enough to argue, great. "Is that a challenge, Gernet?"

"What?"

"Do you want me to push your buttons? Set you lose? Make you really mad? You know I love to make you mad."

Lupin wasn't moving from where he lay, but Cara backed away from him anyway. _What is he doing? Is he flirting with me?!_ Cara decided that Lupin wasn't perhaps as well as he seemed, because he would most definitely not be flirting with her if he was back to normal.

"That fire in your eyes. Looked so beautiful..."

_Yep, definitely not completely back to normal._ "Go back to sleep, Lupin. You don't know what you're talking about anymore."

"I know what I'm talking about. I know you better than anyone else in the whole wide world."

"Yeah, right..."

Cara watched him return to sleep, a silly smile plastered to his face. She rolled her eyes at Lupin, but diligently tucked him under her cloak too. It was only fair really. Again, the silence surrounded her, and every second felt like an eternity. But all she could do was wait. Wait in the cold, dark, quiet cell. At least until something happened.

Eventually, after what felt like days but was really only an hour at most – the sun was just beginning to reach through the cell's only window – there were several particularly loud crashing noises growing steadily closer to their cell, and Lupin and Adam were woken up.

Wide-eyed and frightened, Adam clung on to the nearest thing to him, Lupin, and buried his face in his shoulder. Lupin stood, keeping a hold of Adam as he moved as far away from the door as possible in the small room, dragging Cara back to stand with him. Both defenceless against whatever was happening, Cara and Lupin could only wait and see what happened.

The crashing noise stopped, but was replaced by the door groaning, as though being warped.

An echoing BANG! went off as the door finally gave way to whatever was opening it. Cara and Lupin shut their eyes, shielding Adam from the door and whatever may be coming through. _Please not You-Know-Who..._

"Cara!"

"Teddy!"

The familiar voices calling them made their eyes open, and there stood in the doorway was the Order, a little worn and worried looking but otherwise fine. And at the very front were stood the last two loyal Marauders, relieved expressions on their faces.

Cara ran to them, straight into Sirius' arms where she was hugged so tight she almost couldn't breathe. She hugged back just as tightly, resisting when he started to pull away from her.

"Calm love, the hugs and kisses will have to wait. Let's get you and loverboy out of here first." Cara nodded to him, ignoring the new nickname he had for Lupin, turning to find Lupin in a hug of his own. Remus had wrapped his arms around Lupin and Adam both. At the sight of the little boy, Sirius raised an eyebrow. "You two work fast."

She punched his arm, but he only chuckled.

"Alright, let's get out of here."

Remus tossed them both their wands, and the group ran. Sirius kept a hold of Cara's arm all the way, half dragging her in his efforts of leaving sooner. Cara noticed that the number of blast burns, ruins and general destruction escalated the further from the cells that they went.

Glancing at Sirius, she shot him a look.

"What exactly did you do to get in here?"

Sirius grinned viciously.

"You know, that just makes me more worried."

"Don't worry love, you're safe... as long as we get out of this bloody building in the next two minutes. Moony and I left a little surprise for them."

She shook her head at him, but the smile didn't leave her face.

On her other side, having heard Sirius too, Lupin looked at Remus in surprise.

"What?" Remus asked with a shrug of his shoulders. "I was bored."

"You did something _Sirius_ would do," Lupin said.

Remus sent a cheeky grin back, "You have to realise that I wasn't always the serious one of the Marauders. The best plans were often mine."

"Hey! I had great ideas too!"

"Great ideas that got us caught. I on the other hand planned them without us getting caught."

Cara caught Adam's amused eye from beneath the bickering Marauders.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley fussed over the three of them like never before, but focused most of her attention on the boys to Cara's relief.

Lupin in particular, since Cara told them of his session with the Deatheaters. Sufficed to say he had yet to stop glaring at her. She just smiled and waved back, returning to distracting Adam as Madam Pompfrey checked his condition. Looking at the Matron, Cara frowned in worry at the shock on Madam Pompfrey's face.

"Is everything okay?" Cara hugged Adam tighter to her when her question wasn't answered immediately. "Is something wrong? Is he okay? What is it?"

Madam Pompfrey sighed, the whole room's ears fixated on her to different degrees of subtlety. "He's fine, generally, but there is something. It's not something I can exactly fix though."

"What is it?"

Cara received no answer, but Madam Pompfrey simply lifted Adam's t-shirt again and pointed to a mark on his side, hidden amongst a myriad of other scars. Peering closer, Cara's eyes widened at what she saw, recognising the mark instantly.

"Is that..."

"Yes."

Adam, understanding what Cara now knew, started to shuffle away from her. But Cara picked him up and held him to her anyway. "So what? It's not his fault."

"I know-"

"It doesn't matter anyway, Adam's a good person! There's nothing wrong with him."

"I know-"

"It's just who he is, and I intend to help him anyway I can."

Madam Pompfrey raised an eyebrow at this statement. "And how do you intend to do that?"

Cara glared up at her defiantly. "Don't think this is the first werewolf I've helped."

She turned from the Matron, raised her chin and walked swiftly away to the kitchen. Once there, she sat Adam at the table beside her and whipped up a glass of pumpkin juice for them both. Cara began to sip at her drink, but Adam just held his glass in his hands. A worn expression took over his face, a strangely old look on a young face, and he stayed quiet. In the short time Cara had known him Adam had never struck her as the loud type of boy. But this was a whole new level of quiet.

"What's wrong?"

"...I'm bad, aren't I?"

"No, never, definitely not. What happened to you is bad, but you are not bad."

Adam shook his head at her, "But I'm a monster-"

This time Cara shook her head at him. "You aren't a monster. You can't help what you are now, but I'll help you."

"No!" Adam cried, "You can't! You could get hurt."

"I promise you Adam, no one is going to hurt either of us, especially not you."

"You... You really don't mind?" Cara shook her head. "Why did those people there-"

"They are the bad ones Adam, that's why they didn't like you. Because bad people never like good people."

Silence once again fell over the pair, but the tension was put at rest with the small smile Adam had on his face now. Cara stuck her tongue out at him, making him laugh and breaking the silence. She pulled his chair closer to her and wrapped an arm around him, squeezing him slightly.

"We'll find your parents, and everything will be good again."

"You won't find them."

Cara shook her head, "You don't know that, they could just be-"

"They're dead," Adam said bluntly, a blank expression on his face. "The bad people had already made me like this, but mummy and daddy said they didn't mind. They told me to hide when they came back to the house. They weren't screaming long downstairs. And the bad people took me with them." He turned his wide eyes back up at Cara, "You won't leave me too, will you?"

Cara stayed quiet for a little while, considering her answer.

Soon enough, after saving Sirius, she and Teddy would be skipping through time again. There was no chance that she could, or even would, be allowed to take Adam with her. Not if you considered the ricocheting effects that might occur from removing Adam from his natural timeline.

"I can't promise that, but I'll stay for as long as I can. That I can promise."

Adam seemed a little satisfied, but also a little sadder.

Eventually he nodded his head and snuggled closer to Cara, wrapping both arms around her.

They sat, in silence again, but content to do so anyway. Another warm arm wrapping itself around Adam's shoulders startled them both momentarily, until they saw it was only Lupin. The three sat relaxed, or at least until Lupin reached over and stole Cara's glass and downed the rest of her pumpkin juice. This in turn made her slap the back of his head, and a whole new argument broke out, with Adam laughing in between the two of them.

Eventually though Cara couldn't help finally falling asleep, her body slumping against the table.

Despite all the arguing only moments before, Teddy smiled at Gernet's sleeping form, grabbing Adam from her grasp and proceeding to tickle him into a drooling, giggling mess. His body still ached from the session with the Deatheaters – Mrs. Weasley's mother-henning only slightly more tolerable – but seeing everyone again, alive, made the pain worth it.

He knew better than some people that pain compared to death could be healed.

* * *

_**Edited 17/12/15** _


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara slumped backwards into the sofa, exhausted beyond belief.

_**14th February 1996** _

Cara slumped backwards into the sofa, exhausted beyond belief.

Over the past two months since her kidnapped incident with Lupin, and bringing Adam back with them, the Order had seemed to have an endless amount of covert work and investigation to be done. Honestly it felt nice to be trusted and wanted like she was right now, but it was so bloody exhausting. She even had work to do on her _birthday_. Cara felt like she hadn't simply sat down in a millennia.

Adam had gained back weight, and was now running about acting his age, having fun with Sirius, who was acting Adam's age.

Other than Lupin, Cara, Sirius, Remus, Mrs. Weasley and surprisingly Harry, Adam had yet to open up to anyone. Still extremely shy, he seemed to especially love spending time with Sirius and Buckbeak. Cara supposed that it was about time that Sirius had the responsibility – in part at least – of raising a child.

He barely gave a thought to his monthly transformations anymore. What with two of Hogwarts' brightest students in Cara and Lupin, along with the experience of Remus (and the expertise of Snape if he was feeling particularly kind) the Wolfsbane potion ensured that Adam was practically harmless in his wolf form. Even then, Remus kept a careful eye on him during transformations.

At least all this work distracted her mind from other things.

Like how depressed she was feeling with Valentine's day spent alone, again.

Cara had been alone each Valentine's day since that one time with an arse named Chris three years ago. Even Sirius, confined to the house, had come downstairs in the morning with a suspiciously big smile on his face. Adam had been showered with cards and chocolates from all the female Order members he knew. He was apparently just 'too cute'. It was a little annoying to be beaten by a five year old. Even now he was out with the girls being treated to all the ice cream he could eat.

A sudden weight on her legs made her open her eyes from her rest, and she looked down to see a shock of turquoise on her lap. "Lupin, what are you doing?"

He was faced away from her, but even then she saw he didn't bother opening his eyes. "So... tired..."

"So am I, but you don't see me collapsing on random people." Cara looked around the room, and saw four other chairs and a sofa were free. "There're other spaces, why must you come and invade the one chair I am sat on?"

"Because you're comfy."

Cara rolled her eyes, shoving him off her lap.

He just rolled onto the floor, stood up, dusted himself off and lay back down on her lap. Twice more Cara shoved him off of her, before finally letting him stay, too tired to fight him.

"Fine! Stay there. It's not like I had plans anyway."

"Really? Same." Lupin turned onto his back so he was looking up to the ceiling now, folding his hands on his stomach. "It feels strange... this is the first time in a while."

"Isn't it nice for some?"

Lupin raised an eyebrow at her. "Been having a lot of solo Valentines, Gernet?"

"And what if I have?"

"Never figured you as the type," he said. "I mean, you're pretty enough, you aren't bad company I suppose, and you aren't an airhead."

"Oh, now I feel special."

"Weren't you with, what's-his-name, Mark?"

"Fifth year. You pranked him so much he got a stammer and couldn't look at me again."

"Oh yeah, he was annoying. What about Damon?"

"Sixth year. Someone saw fit to threaten him with bodily harm if he didn't leave me alone."

"He was a perv, think of it as a favour."

Cara just glared down at him.

"What about that one guy, the foreign one, erm, Dimitri."

"He had to return to his country for unexplained reasons just before the end of seventh year."

"I didn't like him anyway."

"But I did!"

"You were seventeen, no one really likes anyone that much at that age."

"You started dating Victoire in seventh year."

"..."

"Sorry."

"No, you're right."

"I shouldn't have-"

"Why don't we go back to you?" Teddy said, sitting up and spinning around to face Cara on the sofa. "How's your love-life been after Hogwarts?"

"People just don't seem to stick. I'd be lucky to stay dating the same person for a month."

"It can't have been worse than mine." Cara scoffed. "Really. You try loving someone for years, only for their answer to you proposing that 'we need a break'."

Cara was silent for a few minutes, scolding herself mentally for pushing the topic. "She really did that?"

"Yeah... I did the whole thing too. Roses, champagne, moonlit walk, ring... damn nearly went bankrupt proposing to her!"

"I'd have-"

"Yes?"

Cara froze, flushing slightly at her words. "Nothing."

"No," Lupin said, leaning closer to her, eyes trained on her reddening face. "Tell me what you'd do."

Cara's mouth and lips were suddenly dry, and she gulped and licked her lips. She felt nervous under Lupin's stare, his eyes watching her every move. Lupin moved closer still, making Cara freeze completely.

"Answer me one thing, Gernet," he whispered. "Do you like me?"

Cara frowned, "I suppose I do-"

"No... Do you _like_ me?"

Cara remained silent, and Lupin drew back with a triumphant smirk on his face. Cara scowled at him, "Do you?"

Lupin's smirk only grew. He leant towards her again, but Cara backed away. She stopped when she felt his hand on her cheek, now feeling more confused than ever.

"What are you doing?-"

"Shh..."

Cara quietened as Lupin brushed his fingertips a gently cross her cheek. She blinked to find Lupin's face impossibly close to her own, and only growing closer. She had all but stopped breathing when she felt lips on her own.

She didn't move, more surprised than anything else.

But when Teddy didn't pull away, Cara decided that this was real. So she pressed back, closing her eyes and pushing her lips harder against Lupin's. His hand slid down her cheek to rest at the back of her neck, tilting Cara's head slightly and pulling her closer. Cara couldn't help smiling into their kiss, she was kissing Teddy Lupin.

In school, Lupin had never had an army of girls after him, but he had a good crowd of fans. He even dated a few of them, but they never seemed to last. Other than the Weasley girls, Cara doubted Lupin had ever spent that much time with a girl other than herself. Ever since the first rumours of Lupin crushing on the beautiful Victoire in sixth year spread, Cara knew that she had no chance. That idea was only reinforced when Lupin and Victoire actually began dating.

And yet, here she was kissing him, and him kissing her back.

The thought made Cara reach up and wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him tighter to her.

Lupin smirked when he felt her fingers dig into his shoulders at every nip he took of her lips.

Cara was just relaxing into the kiss when Lupin abruptly pulled away, jumping off the sofa and practically running from the room. Cara's hands gripped thin air for a moment, as she stared shocked at the empty space Lupin had been in only seconds ago.

She threw herself back into the sofa, shoving her face into one of the pillows.

_Of course he'd run away_ , she thought, _what did you expect?_ Still, she felt hurt that he had actually decided to run away from her.

Her head was still buried in the pillow when it was pulled away, and she was staring up at a familiar face.

"What?"

"Had to clear my head. Don't want to get involved with you if I still have feelings for Victoire. I had to clear my head, breathe, be sure what I wanted."

Cara blinked up at him, "And what do you want?"

"You," Lupin said, leaning over her and planting kisses on her face. "I want you."

"Are you sure-"

"Yes, I'm sure, Gernet, now shut up and kiss me."

Cara smiled, pulling Lupin down on top of her.

Their lips met again, and this time no one ran away.

Gernet ran her hands through Teddy's hair, the sensation apparently fascinating, as his hair changed length and colour every few seconds with his emotions. He never had the best control over his metamorpisis when he was emotional. He pressed Gernet into the sofa, his hands running up and down her sides, eventually resting on her hips. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate as time passed, both oblivious to their surroundings.

"Look at them, Sirius, they're worse than you are."

"Hey now, I can be much worse."

"Hmm, and don't I know it."

Cara and Teddy broke apart, peering over the back of the sofa to see Sirius grinning at them from the doorway. A pretty blonde woman stood beside him.

Cara's eyes bugged out, "Aunt- I mean Lissa?!"

The woman cocked her head to one side as she looked at Cara, "Do I know you?"

Teddy sent a withering look to Cara, making her flush. "No, sorry, you just looked like someone I know."

"Oh, strange coincidence that. I'm called Lissa too." She then turned to Sirius. "Where were we?"

Sirius wrapped an arm around her waist, tugging her out of the living room, "Heading back to the bedroom, love."

Gernet couldn't help the twitch at hearing that last comment, making Teddy chuckle. "What, Gernet? Not comfortable with the image of your aunt having se-"

"Don't say it!" Gernet cried, covering her ears with her hands. "It makes it real!"

Teddy just placed a kiss to her temple, pulling her into his side. "You're cute sometimes, you know that?"

* * *

**_Edited 17/12/15_ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was crunch time.
> 
> June 17th 1996.

Aunt Lissa became a familiar sight for Cara after Valentine's Day, especially around Sirius.

They were very private as to exactly what type of relationship they had, but Cara figured enough from the hints they gave off. Adam seemed to like her enough to 'share' Sirius with her. There had been the initial tense standoff from Adam when Sirius first introduced her, but Lissa handed over some chocolate, and they were practically best friends.

Cara had never been happier.

She had Teddy.

They had been joined at the hip since they started dating four months ago. Not to say they were no arguments, or that they were the perfect couple. But that seemed to be part of their relationship that had and always would be present for them. The time between their arguments was blissful, and the arguments themselves were equally exhilarating and passionate, although sometimes stressful.

Cara loved every minute of it though, because it was all worth it to her.

But that was non-mission related.

Today was crunch time.

**June 17th 1996**.

Tonight, or early tomorrow morning, if Teddy and Cara weren't successful in their mission, Sirius Black would die.

Teddy and Cara had several plans ready, trying to stay flexible for anything that might interfere with their plan. To their luck, no one – other than Dumbledore – knew anything particularly bad was going to happen. Harry had of course been having increasingly bad nightmares, but they hadn't given any indication of Sirius being hurt yet.

Yet.

"Lupin, what if this all goes horribly wrong?!" Cara whispered, curled up in Teddy's lap in his room. "Our luck until now has been almost toogood, don't you think?"

"Nah, it'll all be fine, Gernet. You'll see, you have me on your side."

Cara rolled her eyes at him, "Deflate that head of yours, I can't see anything else."

"And why would you want to see anything else?" Teddy leant down, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Everything will go fine, we have all five plans of yours. And if the worst comes to it, then we'll just have to go with it."

"I know... but I don't want to lose him. It's Sirius." Cara hugged Teddy tighter. "Just yesterday he was saying that he was thinking of to settling down. If we fail, then he'll never have the chance to-"

"Shh... Nothing will go wrong. All we have to do is wait for Sirius to find out Harry's going to the Ministry, and we'll go with him. You need to stay calm."

"My nerves won't let me."

Cara's hands were fidgeting in her lap, one second clutched tightly in a fist, the next rubbing circles on Teddy, only to return to a fist. The waiting was killing her.

Deciding a distraction was needed, Teddy moved her head to face him and drew her lips to his. It was a method he had used time and time again over the past few months to distract Cara when she was particularly cross with him, and now seemed as good a time as any to distract her. Distract them both. While outwardly calm for Cara, inside Teddy was experiencing each and every one of her fears as well, with a few added ones. Up until now, they hadn't done much for their actual mission.

This was the actual mission. And if they failed, they failed the future as well as themselves.

Another question pierced through Teddy's mind.

_What if they failed next time, with his parents?_

Forcing his mind to clear, he returned and focused on the kiss.

He held Cara closer to his chest, smiling a little to himself when he felt her hands in his hair again. She seemed to love his hair, and Teddy had decided not to tell her that he had learned more control over his metamorphosis than he let on, and that he purposefully changed his hair since he knew she loved it. Turquoise was the most frequented colour, but he flickered through the rainbow easily.

Besides, it felt nice when she ran her fingers through his hair, especially when she got particularly into a kiss, and started tugging on his hair.

Teddy ran his hand down Cara's thigh and around her knee, only barely touching her and leaving trails of goose bumps,  sliding his fingers back up. A quick pinch had her mouth fall open in a gasp. Teddy took advantage of the opportunity, pushing his tongue past her lips as he toppled her backwards onto the bed.

He rested on his elbows so not to crush her, which Cara found a little frustrating. She liked feeling him, chest against chest and hips on hips. Since her mouth was occupied, she simply knocked his elbows out, making him fall onto her. And to make certain he didn't escape, she wrapped both legs around his hips, hooking her ankles to lock his body with hers.

Teddy wasn't complaining.

Cara had just let Teddy's hands start to creep up her shirt when the bedroom door was flung open.

A frazzled Sirius was stood, coat half on and hair a mess in the doorway, double-taking at the sight that met him. Deciding to save the blackmail for another time, he pulled Teddy off of Cara.

"Wands! Get your wands, Harry's in danger!" he shouted at them before leaving the room and continuing his shouting at anyone else around in Headquarters.

Cara locked eyes with Teddy, who just cut her off with another kiss. "We'll be fine."

"If we die tonight I wanted to tell you-"

"We'll be fine, tell me whatever you want tomorrow."

Cara opened her mouth again to speak, but decided to do as Teddy said, nodding her head and letting him help her off the bed.

They grabbed their cloaks and wands and rushed downstairs, just in time to see the rest of the group Sirius had managed to round up. Sirius, Cara saw, was saying goodbye to a teary Lissa with Adam in her arms. He kissed both their foreheads, fondly ruffling Adam's hair.

"Let me go with you, Sirius, I can fight too!"

Sirius shook his head, "Lissa, love, I'd much prefer it if you stayed here. Safe. Besides, Adam needs someone to look after him."

"But you're not going to be safe, do you think I like this any better?!"

"I have to, this is for Harry. He's my godson. But you don't have to, and I don't want to risk you. Please stay, for me?"

Lissa slowly nodded her head, wiping at her wet cheeks to dry them, a futile attempt as her eyes were still spilling over with her tears. Sirius leant forwards and kissed her deeply, before pulling back and softly stroking her cheek. "You had better come back Sirius, or I swear I'll find you and kill you myself in revenge."

Sirius chuckled, "I'll hold you to it love." He planted another kiss to her lips and a last kiss on Adam's head too. "Take care of Lissa for me, will you?"

Adam, not entirely sure what was going on, but determined to help anyway, nodded his head, a serious expression on his face. "I promise Sirius."

"Atta boy, I'll be back before you know it." Sirius sent Lissa one last look, before turning his gaze to the rest of the group, the white smoke of his Apparating already swirling around him. "Let's go!"

* * *

The instant the white smoke from them Apparating cleared, Teddy and Cara, along with all the Auror members, was battling it out with the Deatheaters.

Cara tried to stick with Teddy as much as possible, but eventually she was split up from him. Trying to keep an eye trained on Sirius without getting themselves killed, Teddy and Cara tried to maintain a perimeter around him, especially wary of Bellatrix.

Finishing with the Deatheater he was facing, Teddy spotted Cara backed up against the wall duelling hard against two, and hurried over to help her. He shot them both in the back with a stunning and binding spell. Not really sportsmanlike, but hell, the Deatheaters fought dirty anyway.

"I was handling them fine, Lupin."

Teddy rolled his eyes at her, "I know, but I was just trying to help."

Cara grudgingly nodded her head in thanks, spotting Bellatrix with her arm raised and poised to send a hex of some sort.

From Harry's description of the moment, Bellatrix was about to send the spell that would knock Sirius back through the Veil. Snapping her head, she saw Sirius was indeed stood in front of the Veil, dead centre, and about to be hit.

Cara started running towards him, Teddy running automatically beside her. "Which plan are you going with?"

"No plan."

"Shit!"

Teddy and Cara froze suddenly though at the sound of Harry's anguished cry, and watched Sirius through the Veil, standing in shock.

Cara stared in disbelief.

_We can't have been sent all the way back here just to fail now_. Thinking fast, Cara came to one stupid, completelyinsane plan, with a slim chance of success, but success nonetheless if it worked. Turning to Teddy she hugged him tightly to her, burying her head in his chest. _Please work._

She slipped something into his hand, and Teddy looked down in confusion. "Gernet?"

"Don't let go of this."

"Why-" Cara ignored his question, pulling his head down for a quick kiss, before she turned without another word and ran straight for the Veil and the disappearing image of Sirius.

Teddy looked down at his hand and saw a chain, which his eyes followed to Cara's wrist.

His eyes widened as realisation dawned upon him, and fear gripped his chest in a tangible squeeze, "Cara!"

Cara jumped through the Veil to the entire room's astonishment, disappearing from sight as quickly as Sirius had.

Moments passed, and when nothing happened, Harry broke free of Remus' hold on him and ran out of the room roaring after Bellatrix, intent on revenge.

Teddy however could not bring himself to look away from the misty shrouded archway, eyes fixed on the length of chain that was steadily disappearing into the misted mystery. Eventually all the slack chain went taut, and Teddy's hand held tighter to it.

"Come on Gernet, what's taking you?"

More minutes passed, and Teddy felt a hand drop onto his shoulder. Looking to his right, he saw Remus looking sadly down at him.

"She's not coming back, Teddy."

"No, she is. Gernet wouldn't go down like this, she's coming back. Just wait."

"Teddy, we don't know what's past there-"

"So she could be perfectly fine."

Remus sighed at Teddy, placing his hand on Teddy's wrist, "Let go, Teddy, she isn't coming back. Don't let your hope blind you."

"Don't let fear blind you. Gernet is coming back to me!"

"Teddy-"

Remus was cut off though when both men felt two sharp tugs from the chain.

They shared a quick look before both quickly pulled the rope, other Order members joining them once they noticed the action.

Teddy didn't even dare to blink as he stared at the Veil, and was the first to make out a clump of paler mist amongst the grey of the Veil itself. Newfound hope charged through him, and he pulled on the rope faster still, until everyone saw one pale hand slip back through the Veil, the chain attached to its wrist.

And then an arm.

And then a head.

And then Cara's upper half was entirely out of the Veil, her free hand gripping the front of Sirius' robes.

When both of them were completely free from the Veil, Teddy dropped the chain and ran to them, falling to his knees between the two shivering bodies.

Remus followed him, quickly turned Sirius onto his back and saw he was still breathing, if unconscious, but alive. Leaving Sirius to him, Teddy turned to Cara, gently turning her into his arms to see her also unconscious, but deathly cold to the touch. Lightly patting her cheek, Teddy grinned down at her as he spotted slithers of her silver eyes peering underneath her eyelids.

"Hey Gernet, how's the afterlife?"

"D-Dark."

"That's not so bad."

"It's too b-bloody c-c-cold."

Teddy chuckled at her, casting a warming spell on Cara and pulling her closer to him. "You scared me Gernet."

"I s-scared a G-G-Gryffindor?"

"Yeah, do you feel proud now?"

"A l-little," Cara said with a shaky grin, before burying her face in Teddy's chest again, pulling herself tighter to his warm body.

The warming spell was working, but too slow for Cara, especially when she knew there was a warm body right beside her for her to leech heat from.

Teddy pulled her fully into his lap, wrapping as much of her as possible in his arms. He felt too relieved to have her back in his arms to care that he was growing half numb from the cold of Cara's body. He pressed kisses across her cheeks, her nose, her forehead and her lips, anywhere he could reach. Cara was enjoying it, his warm lips feeling so blissful against her icy skin.

"Love you."

Teddy's lips didn't even pause in his trails of kisses over her face, instead simple taking Cara's lips into a short but deep kiss before moving to rest by her ear. His warm breaths against her ear made Cara shiver, but not from the cold. "Is that what you wanted to tell me before?"

Cara nodded her head, smiling when she felt him continue his trail of kisses down the side of her face.

"Love you."

He rested his cheek on top of her head, squeezing her slightly, and smiling to himself when he felt Cara's arms wrap around him. They silently enjoyed the small moment together, until familiar voices interrupted them.

"P-Please Moony, d-d-don't tell her-"

"Padfoot, do you really think Lissa isn't going to notice anything wrong with you?"

"B-But sh-she'll kill me! Sh-She really w-will this time t-too!"

"Oh shut up, Sirius."

* * *

_**Edited 22/12/15** _


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara lay in bed, curled in Teddy's arms. 
> 
> It was time for goodbyes.

Cara lay in bed, curled in Teddy's arms. He rubbed her arms to warm them.

She slapped at his hands, but he continued anyway.

"Stop it Lupin, I'm warm already. In fact I'm boiling now."

"Madam Pompfrey said though-"

"That was hours ago! The fire in the room is lit, we've already been through three warming spells, I'm wearing triple layers, we're under four blankets, and you're wrapped around me. I don't think I could get any warmer if I wanted to. I mean, you're hot too aren't you? It's not just me, is it?"

Teddy sighed, running his hand down her arm to meet her own hand, interlocking their fingers together. He leant forward and placed a kiss on Cara's neck, "I'm just worried. I thought I lost you for a while back there."

Cara grinned to herself, shuffling over to face him and meeting his lips in a small kiss. He held her head close to him, deepening the kiss a little, before pulling away. They shared a smile before Teddy planted a kiss to her forehead and pulled her closer still.

"I thought that I was supposed to be the reckless, act-before-I-think member of the team."

"What can I say?" Cara said. "You're a bad influence."

"It's the Marauder in me."

Cara shook her head at him, before pulling out of Teddy's embrace and hopping out of bed.

Teddy sat up, a confused look on his face, "What are you doing?"

"What do you think idiot?" Cara huffed as she shimmied out of a set of sweatpants. Her hands flew to the hoodie she had been forced into next, "I'm bloody boiling, and I refuse to spend another minute under all these unnecessary layers. I'm going crazy in all this heat!"

She had pulled the hoodie off, leaving her in a long-sleeved shirt and leggings.

Deciding she was still too hot, Cara rolled the leggings off her, leaving her in her boy shorts. She sighed in relief when her bare legs were hit with cool air. She began tugging furiously at the long sleeves on her arms, pulling the top off only for her head to get stuck in the process. Too hot to feel embarrassed, she channelled her anger and was considering simply tearing the top apart. Larger hands stopped her, and Cara remembered that she wasn't the only one in the room.

The extra hands gently pulled Cara free of the top, and she found herself staring up into dark blue eyes. A smirk slowly spread across Teddy's face as he took in Cara's reddening face. Brushing a hand lightly down her bare arm, he smugly noticed the shiver that passed through her body.

"You could have just told me if you wanted to give me a strip tease, Gernet."

"I was not giving you a strip tease! I forgot you were here."

"I ought to get an invisibility cloak."

"Pervert!" Cara cried, crossing her arms over her chest. She was feeling a little cooler at least.

Teddy grinned at how flustered she looked, dumping her shirt over her head. Cara huffed, tossing her shirt over her shoulder to glare at him. Teddy only stepped closer, making her lean back a little. "Nervous?"

"No!"

"Good," he said, bending down and nuzzling her neck. He placed a kiss on Cara's neck. "After today's little stunt, I'm not wasting any time with you."

Cara smiled softly at his words, reaching up to wrap her arms around him in a hug. "Lupin, I'm not going anywhere... but, I'm not complaining either."

He pushed on her, pressing her back onto the bed with him. Teddy's hands wandered up her sides, and he mouthed along her collarbone.

"Lupin, the door-"

He waved his hand towards the door, and the sound of the lock clicking in place was heard. Satisfied, Cara pulled his head up to hers, pulling him down into a quick kiss.

"There's one thing you should know about me by now, Lupin."

Teddy looked down at her, "What's that?"

With a twist of her hips, Cara rolled the pair of them so she was now straddling Teddy on his stomach. "I'm on top."

Teddy growled at her, flipping them back over. "I think you're mistaken."

Cara narrowed her eyes up at him, "Is that a challenge?"

"I do love a challenge."

Cara flipped them over them again, pinning Teddy's arms down. As Cara leant down to kiss Teddy, but he used her momentary shift to knock her back beneath him. She growled.

It was the beginning of a long night, with two stubborn people not eager to back down.

* * *

Cara gulped huge lungfuls of air as she lay staring at the ceiling, exhausted and hot in a completely different way.

Looking to her left, she saw an equally blissful expression on Teddy's face as he stared back at her. His smile turned devilish and he rolled over Cara, resting on top her chest and pressing an ear above her heart. Cara ran a hand through his hair, watching it morph through at least seven different styles. Dropping a kiss on his head, she threw a leg around him from beneath the covers.

"So? Who was right?"

"We both were you idiot, or did I screw with your memory too?"

Teddy sniggered, "No, I remember."

Cara shuffled closer, "I really do love you, you know?"

"I know, I love you too."

Turning over, Teddy pulled Cara so she was still flush against him, this time with her on top. They lay chest to chest, nose to nose, and both shared a smile.

Until Cara leant down and stifled a yawn with a hand.

Teddy smirked, "Did I tire you out?"

Cara snorted, "Maybe you bored me."

"Impossible."

"I suppose," Cara lay her head on Teddy's shoulder, snuggling up in the crook of his neck and closing her eyes.

"Night love. Sweet dreams of me."

Cara shook her head, but smiled anyway.

She was asleep soon enough, and Teddy was watching her when he noticed the first rays of light drifting through gaps in the curtains. The fire had gone out long ago, and Teddy simply laid back and enjoyed watching Cara in the soft sunlight, completely relaxed on top of him.

"Love you."

* * *

Cara held tightly to Teddy's hand as they stood in front of everyone in the living room.

It was time for goodbyes.

Releasing Teddy's hand, she bent down to scoop Adam into her arms, hugging him tightly as she promised him that he'd see her soon. She knew he'd be fine, as Sirius had told her in private that he was planning on adopting Adam with Lissa, as soon as his name was cleared completely.

He and Lissa were hugged next, and Sirius had even lifted her off the ground in his hug. "You stay safe, love. I will never be able to thank you for what you've done for me."

"It was my pleasure, Sirius."

When he finally let her go, Cara looked to the Weasleys. She received a warm hug from Mrs Weasley, and a handshake from Mr Weasley, before being mobbed by the children. Even Ginny, to her surprise. Of course, Ginny had yet to dislike her she supposed. Hermione hugged her, wishing her luck with the rest of her mission and dealing with Teddy, making Cara laugh but thank her. She looked to Harry next, pulling him into a gentle hug.

"Your friends love you Harry, I know you won't let them down."

She received an appreciative smile in response, before a tugging at her trouser leg made her turn her attentions back to a crying Adam.

Teddy meanwhile went to the Weasleys, hugging each and every one of them as well as Harry. In a manly way of course, with absolutely  _no tears_. Looking down at Harry, he was still amazed at the teenage version of his godfather.

"Be brave, Harry. I know you can do it."

When he turned to Tonks, he shared her grin and pulled her into a tight hug. He hadn't told anyone who his parents were, but if they waited another two years about, everyone would figure it out. Teddy hadn't wanted to ruin the relaxed atmosphere with a bombshell like that.

Tonks blinked back tears as she looked up at him. "Kick some Deatheater butt, Teddy."

"I will, Tonks. Promise."

Finally he turned to Remus, and he couldn't stop the tears in his eyes. He had grown so close to Remus and Tonks in his time here. To leave now... he was pulled in and he held on tight. Remus gulped nervously as he hugged Teddy, half-wishing he didn't have to let go.

"Stay safe, Teddy. Parents shouldn't have to bury their children."

Teddy froze, eyes wide. "You-You-but-I, how?"

Remus chuckled, pulling away and looking him straight in the eyes, almost identical in colour. "Well, I wasn't certain, but you just confirmed it."

"I'm sorry-"

Remus shook his head at him, "I am proud of you already, and I can't wait to raise you with whoever I end up with." A nervous expression took over his face, "I do make your mother happy, right?"

Teddy beamed at him, "You love each other very much."

Remus smiled a little, "Good."

As they stepped away from each other, their eyes didn't break their stare.

"So... I'll see you soon."

"Yes, see you soon, Teddy."

Teddy smiled softly now, "Bye Dad."

He looked down and pulled Cara back to her feet, Lissa detaching Adam from her arms.

Interlocking his fingers with hers again, Teddy held out their joined hands, on which their silver bracelets were strapped onto. With a nod from Dumbledore and McGonagall watching them with teary eyes, together they raised their wands, tapping the bracelets once each while muttering the incantation, " _Tempus Temporis Portus_."

As before, their bracelets began to glow and vibrate with magic, and the figures of Teddy and Cara began to shimmer to the astonishment of the crowd before them.

Last minute, as Cara gripped Hagrid's ring around her neck again, she remembered Dumbledore had yet to return the prophecy to them.

From the twinkling in his eyes, that was exactly what he had intended.  _Is it just a loop through time, the prophecy ensuring that it will exist?_  Cara decided to leave that train of thought, her mind boggling, and instead focused on Teddy's hand holding hers.

Maybe arriving early wasn't such a bad idea after all.

And with that, they vanished.

* * *

**_Edited 19/01/16_ **


End file.
